Lazos
by Mona092
Summary: ¿Qué tanto estás dispuesto a sacrificar con tal de ser feliz? ... ¿Estarías dispuesto a cortar tus lazos si te lo pidiera? ... ¿Me escogerías por sobre él?
1. Prólogo

_**N/A: Em, hola de nuevo, aquí con una nueva historia, esprando que sea de su agrado... Debo reconocer que está historia fue inspirada por un sueño raro que tuve :3, en fin.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Desde ya decir que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, estos le pertenecen a su respectivo autor... yo solo lo uso de manera ilegal (?)**_

 _ **Advertencias: Este fic es yaoi, chicoxchico... además de contener temas relacionados con las drogas, la prostitución, al adicción y el suicidio. Si estos temas no son de tu agrado, pues la puerta es bien ancha, no te obligare a leer algo que no te gusta ;)**_

 _ **Advertencias 2: Como siempre la pareja principal será el KaraOso, pero habrá mención del AkuOso, ¿por qué? ... pues porque yo lo digo y YOLO! por eso xD. Desde ya pido disculpas por la mala redacción y posibles faltas de ortografía**_ ** _(─‿‿─)_**

 ** _PD: Se me olvido decir que también habrá menciones de otras parejas... ahora si me voy_**

* * *

 _ **Libertad….**_ _Es la sensación que recorre por todo mi cuerpo en estos momentos,_ _ **Paz….**_ _Es la sensación que surca por mi mente en estos momentos, puede que parezca extraño, pero me agrada y no quiero dejarlo._

 _ **¿Estás seguro?**_

 _Por supuesto…. Me agrada esta sensación, ¿Por qué querría dejarla?_

 _ **Hay muchas más sensaciones que puedes disfrutar.**_

 _¿Cómo cuáles?_

 _ **Placer, felicidad, satisfacción…. Amor.**_

 _¿Dónde puedo encontrarlas?_

 _ **Ya sabes la respuesta…. ¿para qué preguntas?**_

 _No la sé realmente… así que dime, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar esas otras sensaciones?_

 _ **No te puedo dar todas las respuestas.**_

 _¿Por qué no?_

 _ **Porque no sería divertido…. Por otro lado, ¿ya has tomado una decisión?**_

 _Creo que sí… aunque no estoy muy seguro de ello._

 _ **¿Por qué no?, nada te detiene ahora…. Ya has cortado los lazos.**_

 _No todos los lazos._

 _ **¿Qué estás esperando?, ¿acaso aún lo amas?**_

 _¡Por supuesto! …. No quiero cortar lazos con él._

 _ **Estúpido…. Él no te merece, nadie merece de tu amor, de tu perdón.**_

 _Sí, pero…._

 _ **Pero nada…. Tienes que cortar todos los lazos, todos.**_

 _¿Qué hay de mis padres?, no puedo dejarlos, así como así._

 _ **Ellos son los que más deberías de odiar, siempre dejándote de lado, siempre ignorándote…. Al igual que ellos.**_

 _No es cierto, no lo entiendes…. Es algo complicado, solo son dos personas para seis críos._

 _ **Eso no los detuvo cuando Todomatsu necesitaba de mimos, o cuando la típica sonrisa de Jyushimatsu desaparecía y ellos lo reconfortaban.**_

…

 _ **No los detuvo cuando consolaban a Ichimatsu cada vez que uno de sus amigos gatunos fallecía, o cuando Choromatsu se frustraba por no poder conseguir un trabajo digno.**_

 _Ellos son los menores… puede que tengamos la misma edad, pero en sí ellos son más sensibles… necesitan de los mimos de nuestros padres._

 _ **¿Qué me dices cuando consuelan a Osomatsu al despertar de una de sus pesadillas?, o me vas a salir de que él también es el menor y necesita de papá y mamá.**_

 _P-Pero… es comprensible, es el m-mayor de todos, tiene que mostrarse fuerte…. Tiene que…._

 _ **¿Y eso en dónde te deja a ti?, ¿Por qué sigues atormentándote con ello? …. ¿Por qué sigues fingiendo?**_

 _Yo… tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que…._

 _ **No eres fuerte, nunca lo has sido…. Por algo has recurrido a ellas, por algo estamos en la situación en la que nos encontramos.**_

 _..._

 _ **Para con todo esto, solo ven a jugar con nosotros…. Solo ven con la gente que realmente te ama y te comprende.**_

…

 _ **Solo ven y déjalos atrás… déjalos en el pasado Karamatsu, nosotros somos ahora tu futuro.**_

Fue así como el oji-azul alzo su vista, observando como un niño de no más de diez años parado justo frente de él le extendía su mano…. Mostrándole una gran sonrisa, incitándole a que fuera con él, con los demás.

De a poco comenzó a mover su brazo, tratando de alcanzar la mano del niño. A lo lejos podia ver como sus amigos lo llamaban, las personas que en tan poco tiempo lo habían hecho sentir alguien importante… Reika, Koshiro, Mirai… Fudo.

Una gran alegría invadió todo su ser, por lo que tomando la mano del niño comenzó a ir hacia ellos…. Pero al momento en que dio un paso, pudo sentir como algo lo tomaba por su brazo libre, giro su rostro para ver de quien se trataba; más se sorprendió ver a Osomatsu…. Se podia apreciar como las lágrimas abandonaban su rostro, su expresión era de tristeza absoluta, cosa que lo confundió un poco.

 _-No vayas-_ menciono, podia sentir como la fuerza del agarre aumentaba _, -¡Nos vayas! …. No me dejes-,_ esto último salió casi en un susurro.

Por alguna razón, la última frase retumbo en la dura cabeza del segundo, imágenes fugases comenzaron a pasar por su mente…. La pelea, las discusiones, el inicio de todo, los problemas, la adicción, sus amigos…. Su hermano. Una sonrisa nostálgica surco sus labios…. Nada de lo que le digiera le haría cambiar de parecer, al fin y al cabo, ya era demasiado tarde.

 _-Lo lamento Osomatsu…. Tan solo quiero cerrar los ojos, ya me cansé de todo esto-_

* * *

Fue en ese entonces que el sonido de la maquina paralizo a todos los presentes…. Mostrándoles la línea recta que tanto detestaban.

 _-¡Maldita sea, lo estamos perdiendo! -_ decía uno de los tantos médicos que atendía al de azul, algunas enfermeras tomaron al Matsuno de rojo y comenzaron a abandonar la habitación, obligándole que este soltara la mano de su hermano, más las ganas de volver se hicieron presentes.

 _-¡SUELTENME, DEJENME IR! …. ¡KARAMATSU DESPIERTA MALDICION! … ¡DESPIERTA! -_ gritaba, no le importaba que los demás lo vieran como a un lunático, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era estar al lado de su hermano, al lado de su amado.

 _-¡Mierda Osomatsu!, déjate de forcejear… están haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlo, solo les estorbarías-_ un oji-rojizo trataba de hacer entrar en razón al primero, sin importarle que recibiera uno que otro golpe o arañazo.

 _Es mi culpa, si Karamatsu muere será culpa mía ,_ era lo único que pasaba por la mente del primero, no asimilaba la posibilidad de poder perder al segundo… y todo por una maldita apuesta.

 _-No quiero, no quiero perderlo…. Akumatsu, ¿Qué puedo hacer? -_ miro a su amigo, rogando a que este le tuviera alguna respuesta.

 _-En estos momentos…. Solo queda esperar a que ocurra un milagro-_ fijo su vista hacia el suelo, no se dignaba a mirar al oji-carmesi a los ojos. Sentía que todo esto era su maldita culpa, si nunca le hubiese presentado al imbécil de Takeshi…. Quizás Karamatsu nunca habría terminado en la condición en la que se encontraba.

 _Quizás…. Ninguno de mis amigos hubiese perdido la vida ,_ pensó para sí mismo.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Pues aquí les dejo el prólogo... parece algo raro, pero es lo que salió de mi dura cabeza (─‿‿─) ... Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, pero no prometo nada._**

 ** _PD 2: lo que escribe uno por sueños raros xD_**


	2. Chapter 1

Oscuridad…. Era lo único que podia ver a su alrededor, no era de sorprenderse, desde hace mucho que vivía en ella, pero intentaba disimular para los demás, no quería preocuparlos en verdad…. Aunque a estos poco les importe.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Deberían darte el Oscar al mejor actor.**_

 _¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _ **Sabes a lo que me refiero…. Siempre estas fingiendo, un día toda tu actuación se vendrá abajo.**_

 _Talvez…. Pero hasta entonces, ¡no molestes!_

 _ **Como quieras…. Después no digas que no te lo advertí.**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Fue así como de poco fue abriendo sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Como siempre era el último en levantarse y lo más seguro sería que desayunaría solo. Pero al llegar al comedor, se le hizo extraño ver a Osomatsu desayunando como si nada, este aun seguía en pijama.

 _-Hasta que despiertas… ven desayuna conmigo, nissan se siente algo solitario-_ palmeo con su mano el lugar junto a él, por lo que el oji-azul no dudo en obedecer. Desayunar en compañía siempre era lo mejor. Por lo que comenzó a desayunar tranquilamente, - _Me vas a decir que es lo que te mantuvo despierto toda la noche-_ soltó de repente, sorprendiendo al oji-azul.

 _-¿A-A qué te refieres Oso? -_ trato de aparentar normalidad, lástima que Osomatsu no era tonto, lo aparentaba… pero tonto no era.

 _-Vamos Kara… algo te está molestando, ¡vamos! Puedes confiar en tu hermano mayor-_ decía con su típica sonrisa.

 _-Descuida…. No me pasa nada, simplemente anoche no pude dormir bien, es todo-_ respondía de la misma manera, a veces olvidaba que Osomatsu era el único que podia ver a través de su actuación, aun así, prefería evitar el tema.

 _-¿Qué te hizo levantarte tan tarde? -_ ahora el que preguntaba era el oji-azul, provocando que la cara de su hermano se volviera tan roja como la sudadera que siempre usaba, _-¿Estás bien? -_ le pregunto mientras colocaba una mano en su frente.

 _-C-Claro que estoy bien…. ¡solo quise estar un rato más en la cama, nada más! -_ decía algo alterado, mientras comía de manera apresurada…. No iba a revelar la verdadera razón por la que siguió en la cama, no iba a revelarle que estuvo casi toda la mañana observando su rostro durmiente.

 _-Okey… si tú lo dices-_ soltó algo dudoso, más continuo con su desayuno.

* * *

Hace poco más de una semana, los padres de los ninis se habían ganado en una rifa, un viaje con todo pagado…. Y hoy era el día en que tenían que tomar el avión, por lo que Matsuyo y Matsuzo decidieron dar los roles de la casa en su ausencia.

 _-Okey ninis… como saben, con papá tenemos que irnos en unos treinta minutos más, por lo que Choromatsu será el que esté a cargo-_ decía la madre de manera autoritaria.

 _-¡¿Qué?! … ¡Se supone que yo soy el mayor, yo debería estar a cargo! -_ se quejaba Osomatsu, no le agradaba nada la idea de que el de verde le diera órdenes.

 _-Choromatsu estará a cargo de la casa, ya que él no la apostaría en un juego turbio-_ vio como el mayor de sus hijos desviaba la mirada con un puchero, _-Pero tú estarás a cargo de cuidar de los demás… quiero que vigiles a los tres menores, como también a Choromatsu ¿de acuerdo? -_ decía en un tono serio.

 _-¿Qué hay de Karamatsu? -_ pregunto al darse cuenta que su madre no lo había nombrado.

 _-¿Quién? … Ahh si verdad, a él también lo cuidas-_ vio su reloj en su muñeca, dándose cuenta que ya deberían estar partiendo. _-Okey ninis ya debemos irnos, Hay dinero de emergencia… úsenlo con responsabilidad, los quiero ¡adiós! -_ se despedía de sus niños. Mientras abordaba el taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

Karamatsu vio como sus padres se alejaban desde el techo de la casa, no quiso bajar a despedirse ya que estaba seguro que sus padres no lo tomarían en cuenta, últimamente estos comenzaban a ignorarlo. Pero realmente le tenía sin cuidado, prefería que vieran a sus hermanos… él estaba bien, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **¿Por qué estás mintiendo?**_

 _No sé de qué estás hablando._

 _ **Si lo sabes... solo estás negando la realidad.**_

 _Cierra la boca, no sabes nada de mí._

 _ **Claro que lo sé…. Por si no recuerdas, yo soy tú y tú eres yo. Puedo decir que te conozco de toda la vida.**_

 _Ya deja de molestar… piérdete._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Decidió bajar para poder estar cerca de ellos, pero al momento en que estaba llegando a la sala, antes de pudiera abrir la puerta, escucho como los demás hablaban de su persona.

 _-¿Se dieron cuenta?, mamá se olvidó por un momento de Karamatsu-nissan-_ reía el menor de ellos, Osomatsu no había sido el único en notar el desliz de su madre.

 _-No era de sorprenderse… cualquiera que tuviera un hijo así de doloroso, trataría de olvidar su existencia-_ mencionaba el cuarto, sin importarle si sus palabras habían sido duras.

 _-Vamos chicos…. Mamá estaba distraída con todo eso del viaje, pudo haberse olvidado de cualquiera de nosotros-_ argumentaba el mayor, sabía que su progenitora no podia ser tan mala madre para poder olvidarse de unos de sus hijos. _-Además, no creo que debamos seguir hablando del tema-_ , no quería que Karamatsu se enterase del suceso.

 _-Vaya, primera vez que te veo actuando como un verdadero hermano mayor-_ decía sorprendido Choromatsu.

 _-¡NISSAN ES BUEN HERMANO! -_ gritó el de amarillo desde su pelota de hule.

Por muy insignificantes que fueron esas palabras, para Karamatsu eran muy hirientes…. Por lo que prefirió salir a dar una vuelta para poder despejarse un poco. Fue así que una vez afuera, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Mientras que, en la casa, Todomatsu se preparaba para salir, siendo observado por Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu.

 _-Totty… ¿Por qué tan arreglado? -_ preguntaba el quinto de ellos.

 _-¿No se los dije? -_ devolvió la pregunta con otra, _-Atsushi-kun me llevara a cenar esta noche a un lujoso restaurant, por lo que debo verme i-m-p-e-c-a-b-l-e-_ decía alegremente mientras se echaba un poco de perfume. No era nada nuevo que esos dos siempre anduvieran juntos… al fin y al cabo eran pareja.

Al principio fue un tanto difícil de asimilarlo, tanto de sus padres como de sus hermanos, y no era para menos…. si hermanito pronto podría dejar de ser un virgen de mierda y considerando de que su pareja era alguien del mismo sexo, hacía que la situación fuera un tanto incomoda.

Los primeros en demostrarles todo su apoyo a Totty fueron los mayores, alegando que al momento de enamorarse uno no controlaba al corazón…. Por lo que, después de unos días, el resto de la familia llego a aceptar su relación. Más Osomatsu siempre le recordaba que debía cargar con un paquete de condones y lubricantes…. Solo por si acaso.

 _-Ya veo…. Recuerda el consejo de Osomatsu-nissan, no queremos verte un día todo cojo-_ se burlaba el cuarto, logrando que el oji-rosado se sonrojara a más no poder.

 _-¡Ya cierra la boca! -_ gritó muy avergonzado, si bien no habían llegado hasta ese punto de la relación…. Debía de reconocer que sentía algo de miedo, ya que sabía perfectamente que el haría el papel del " _muerde almohadas"_

 _-¡Tranquilo Totty!, si eso llegara a pasar yo mismo te cargare a todos lados-_ decía el quinto, tratando de animar a su único hermano menor. Pero solo logro que el miedo en el de rosa aumentara más.

* * *

En el aeropuerto, los padres de los ninis estaban a la espera de que el avión despegara…. Más Matsuyo tenía una expresión de preocupación.

 _-¿Qué sucede cariño?, aun estás pensando en lo de esta tarde-_ pregunto el que tría el sustento a la casa.

 _-Así es…. ¿No puedo creer que me haya olvidado de Karamatsu por un momento?, ¿Qué clase de madre soy? -_ decía algo dolida, durante todo el día no se había acordado de su segundo hijo, no fue hasta que Osomatsu lo había nombrado que recién se acordó de su persona.

 _-Tranquila…. Talvez se deba a que Karamatsu es el más tranquilo y responsable de todos, no destaca como los demás… él no es como los otros, estoy seguro que, aunque no se lo digamos el cuidara de los demás y eso incluye a Osomatsu-_ decía tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, _-De todos nuestros hijos, Karamatsu es él que posee más posibilidades de darnos un nieto, además es el que menos requiere atención…no hay de qué preocuparse-_ decía alegre, mientras se acomodaba para echarse una siesta.

 _-Creo que tienes razón-_ , resignada comenzó a acomodarse para pegarse una siesta, al igual que su marido…. Pero aún seguía algo preocupada, desde esta mañana que sentía un mal presentimiento, sentía que Karamatsu estaría en serios problemas, y el hecho que este no apareció para despedirlos… la preocupaba aún más.

* * *

Karamatsu caminaba por las desoladas calles, al ser día de semana no había mucha gente afuera…. Hace poco se había encontrado con Totoko, quien no dudo en mostrarle su nuevo atuendo de idols, y por increíble que parezca no demostró interés alguno en ello.

Estuvo caminando por un buen rato, ignorando a las personas a su alrededor…. No fue hasta que choco con alguien que recién se percató que andaba en las nubes. Más se sorprendió ver en frente de su persona a la famosa idol llamada "Nyaa ", la diosa de su hermano Choromatsu. Aunque se e hizo un tanto difícil reconocerla, ya que esta andaba con ropas oscuras y traía unos puestos unos lentes y gorra del mismo color, solo que estos se cayeron por haber chocado con él.

 _-Lo siento mucho my lady…. Permítame ayudarla por favor-_ extendió su mano para poder ayudarla, siempre se tenía que ser un caballero con las damas.

Pero la chica al momento de mirar al oji-azul, a duras penas tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo del lugar…. dejando a Karamatsu con la mano estirada. Resignado decidió continuar con su camino, pero algo en el suelo le llamo la atención…. Era un simple paquete de color café, amarrado con unas especies de cinta y en ellas se podia apreciar lo que parecía ser una simple nota.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **¿Por qué no lees la nota?**_

 _Cállate…. Eso no es correcto._

 _ **¿Desde cuándo te ha importado hacer lo correcto?**_

 _Desde siempre, ¡ahora déjame solo!_

 _ **¡Bien!, como quieras…. Solo admite que sientes curiosidad sobre el papel.**_

 _¡¿Qué no te ibas ya?!_

 _ **Ya tranquilo…. Pero te digo si leemos la nota, talvez sepamos donde podríamos encontrar a la chica de rosa.**_

… _._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Algo dudoso, Karamatsu quito la nota del paquete…. No es que fuera un intruso o algo parecido, pero la voz de su mente tiene razón, talvez así podría saber dónde encontrar a la chica y devolverle dicho paquete.

Al momento de abrir la nota, se sorprendió al ver la mala caligrafía con la que esta estaba escrita, además se le hizo un tanto difícil el poder leerla…. Y, por si fuera poco, su contenido parecía un tanto sospechoso.

" _Aquí está el pedido del jefe…. Se buena chica y entrégaselo. No olvides la reunión de mañana, te estaremos esperando cerca de las diez…. No faltes lindura"_

En definitiva, no sabía qué clase de persona admiraba su hermano, pero tenía que devolvérselo a la chica, según la nota todo esto era para su jefe…. Y si no contaba con ello, no quería saber qué cosas podría pasarle.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Yo digo que la vendamos y nos vayamos lejos de aquí.**_

 _¡YA CIERRA EL PICO MALDICION!_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Ya se estaba cansando de todo esto, sabía perfectamente que no era normal tener una voz en tu cabeza que te hablara de vez en cuando, tampoco que te pusieras a discutir con ella. Pero no sabía cómo silenciarla, tampoco era buena idea ir a ver a un psicólogo… estos eran muy costoso y no quería generar un gasto innecesario a sus padres.

Además, con el tiempo logró acostumbrarse a la fastidiosa voz…. Se podría decir que era un buen confidente al momento de sentirse solo, o depresivo…. Pero últimamente le estaba fastidiando demasiado. Por lo que, ignorándolo comenzó por dirigirse a la zona en donde suponía que se podia encontrar la chica.

A los pocos minutos llego a la tan conocida zona en la ciudad, de a poco se fue adentrando al lugar…. mirase por donde mirase, encontraba la misma escena. Alguno que otro vagabundo o adicto tirado en el suelo, algunas cuantas prostitutas ofreciendo sus cuerpos por una miserable suma de dinero… a los lejos pudo divisar como un grupo de sujetos realizaban lo que parecía ser compra y venta de sustancias ilegales, trago saliva producto del nerviosismo…. No es que tuviera miedo o algo parecido, solo estaba algo nervioso, podia ver como los tipos mostraban sus armas en plena vía pública.

A paso lento comenzó acercarse donde se encontraban, no entendía porque mierda estaba haciendo todo esto…. Si bien pudo haber entregado el paquete a las autoridades y fin del asunto, no tendría que exponerse a esta clase de peligro.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **¿Es qué eres tonto o te haces?**_

 _Cállate…. Estamos haciéndole un favor a la chica._

 _ **Ya te quiero ver cuando esos tipos nos llenen de plomo.**_

 _Entonces por fin podre deshacerme de ti._

 _ **No puedes…. Siempre estaré a tu lado Karamatsu, para eso son los amigos.**_

 _No somos amigos._

 _ **¿Qué somos entonces?**_

…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _-D-Disculpen-_ llamo la atención de los sujetos, quienes de inmediato lo rodearon y comenzaron a mirarlo de mala manera.

 _-¡¿Qué quieres imbécil?! …. ¡No ves que estamos ocupados!, ¿o es que acaso deseas morir? -_ pregunto el más grande del grupo, al parecer era el líder.

 _ **-**_ _Parece que el chico desea morir jefe…. ¿Por qué no mejor nos divertimos primero? -_ decía el que se encontraba a la izquierda de Karamatsu, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una especie de navaja.

 _-¡DETENGANSE BOLAS DE IMBECILES! -_ un tercero grito a lo lejos, logrando que los demás se le quedaron, más al ver de quien se trataba sus rostros se paralizaron del miedo, confundiendo un poco a Karamatsu… quien en todo momento mantuvo la calma.

 _-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA FUE LO QUE LES DIJE LA ÚLITMA VEZ QUE NOS VIMOS?!, ¡AHH! -_ de a poco la voz comenzó acercarse. _-¡NADA DE IDIOTECES EN NUESTRO TERRITORIO! …. ¡AHORA LARGUENSE DE UNA VEZ, ANTES DE QUE LOS MATE AQUÍ MISMO! -,_ y con eso fue suficiente para que los sujetos huyeron con el rabo entre los pies…. Dejando a merced del sujeto al chico de azul.

 _-¡¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza chico?! … ¿es qué acaso mami no te enseño a que no debes hablar con extraños? -_

Karamatsu se giró para ver quien le estaba hablando… para encontrarse con un chico de su misma edad, su mirada era de por si amenazante, además de querer decir a simple vista que no te metieras con él. _-Solo quería saber si conocían a cierta persona-_ respondió como si nada.

 _-¿Por qué no me preguntas?, ¿puede que conozca a la persona que buscas? -,_ el chico preguntó con una sonrisa.

 _-¿Conoces a una chica de cabellos rosas?, hace un rato choque con ella por error y dejo caer este algo importante-_ soltó de una. Mientras más rápido saliera del lugar mejor.

 _-¿Una que se parece a esa zorra de idol que se viste de gato? -_ por alguna razón su sonrisa había aumentado.

 _-Algo así…. ¿La conoces o no? -_ preguntó algo fastidiado.

 _-Tranquilo amigo, no hay razón para enojar-_ alzó sus manos a modo de paz, _-Claro que la conozco… es más, trabaja conmigo… sígueme, te llevare donde ella-_ el chico comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por Karamatsu. _-Por cierto, mi nombre es Akumatsu-_ menciono mientras caminaba de espaldas.

 _-Karamatsu-_ respondió al instante.

 _-¡Vaya!, ¿así que otro Matsu? …. Que nombre tan común-_ rio ante su comentario.

 _-Y que lo digas-_ respondió sin mucho ánimo, mientras caminaban podia sentir un agradable aroma en el aire. Se preguntaba que podría ser.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **¿Deberíamos irnos de este lugar ahora?, el sujeto me da mala pinta.**_

 _Talvez… pero dijo que conocía a la chica y por su mirada sé que no miente._

 _ **¿Cómo estás tan seguro?**_

 _Intuición._

 _ **Eso es algo estúpido.**_

 _Cállate._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Como estaban tan metido discutiendo con su voz interna, Karamatsu no se fijó que un vehículo venía a toda velocidad hacia su persona…. De no haber sido por el chico que recién conoció, de seguro el golpe lo hubiera matado.

 _-¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces idiota?! … ¡fíjate por donde caminas! -_ Akumatsu le gritaba mientras lo zarandeaba de sus ropas.

 _-C-Claro…. Disculpa-_ soltó apenas, no sabía que decir.

 _-Vaya mierda… si quieres morir, será después de que le entregues el paquete a Reika ¿me escuchaste? -_

 _-Si ya escuché… no es necesario que me grites al oído-_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Okey, retiro lo dicho…. Ese sujeto ahora mi héroe.**_

 _Como digas._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Fue así como llegaron a una especie de bodega…. El lugar de por si se caía a pedazos, pero suponía que era un buen lugar para ser una base de rufianes. Vio que el tal Akumatsu abría la puerta de una patada, _Vaya forma de hacerse notar ,_ pensó.

 _-¡Muy bien perras, ya llego por quien lloraban! -_ gritó a todo dar.

 _-¡Akumatsu, maldito infeliz! …. ¿Dónde se suponía que estabas?, ¡tenemos un serio problema aquí y tú te las das de turista! -_ le reprendía la chica de cabellos rosa.

 _-Tranquila Reika…. Solo te traje a un amigo-_ Akumatsu desvió su brazo, presentando al oji-azul ante sus amigos. _-Chicos, él es Karamatsu…. encontró el paquete que nuestra Reika acaba de perder. Por lo que trátenlo bien-_ soltó entre risas, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Reika.

Ante su presentación, Karamatsu pudo ver como los demás lo miraban un tanto confundido…. Se trataba de un pequeño grupo, todos bastante jóvenes…. Podría que tenían casi la misma edad. _-Siento interrumpir… sus cosas-_ esto último lo dijo en un susurro, al ver como los sujetos estaban empaquetando una sustancia blanquecina. _-Pero cuando chocamos por accidente, dejaste caer este paquete y por la nota que tenía, supuse que sería importante-_ decía mientras le hacía entrega del paquete a Reika.

 _-Gracias… supongo que me salvaste de una buena-_ decía algo altanera.

 _-Ya veo…. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que irme-_ el oji-azul comenzó a retirarse del lugar. cuando ya estaba afuera de la bodega, una voz femenina lo detuvo.

 _-Oye chico de azul-_ grito la segunda chica que se encontraba en el lugar, logrando que este se diera la vuelta, _-Realmente salvaste a nuestra amiga de una grande…. No tenemos dinero para recompensarte, pero podemos darte esto-_ lanzó una tira ploma hacia Karamatsu, quien de inmediato la agarró…. Sorprendiéndose de que estas se trataran de pastillas.

 _-¿Qué es esto? -_ pregunto algo incrédulo.

 _-Un poco de éxtasis… cuando quieras distraer o algo más, pruébala… te hará sentirte bien contigo mismo-_ dicho esto la chica se adentró nuevamente a la bodega.

Karamatsu estaba algo sorprendido como a la vez confundido ante la situación…. Sabía que consumir drogas le haría más mal que bien, pero por alguna razón se quedó mirando fijamente la tira de pastillas. Sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, guardo las pastillas en el bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a dirigirse a su casa, ya era de noche y pensaba que talvez sus hermanos estarían preocupados por su persona.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones…. Es más probable que estén de lo más bien comiendo o riendo entre ellos, te apuesto a que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de tu ausencia.**_

 _No lo creo…. He estado afuera por mucho tiempo, ellos habrán notado mi ausencia._

 _ **¿Aún te niegas ver la verdad? … admítelo, para ellos no eres nadie.**_

 _¿Qué ganas con todo esto?_

 _ **¿Perdón?**_

 _¿Qué ganas con decirme toda esa mierda? …. ¿quieres deprimirme?, ¿quieres que me mate por ello?_

… _ **..**_

 _¿Por qué no me respondes?_

…

 _¡RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _-¡RESPONDE MALDITA SEA! -_ gritó, mientras encertaba su puño contra la pared más cercana. Casi de inmediato se dio cuenta que había gritado en voz alta, suerte que no había nadie cerca. _-Tengo que dejar de alterarme por estas cosas-_ decía al aire, por un segundo una idea descabellada paso por su mente, saco las pastillas que le habían dado y se les quedo mirando fijamente…. A los minutos las guardo de inmediato, no las necesitaba realmente…. Solo necesitaba tocar algo con su guitarra y podría calmarse, por lo que reanudo su caminata hacia la casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa Matsuno… todos los hermanos se preparaban para ir ya a dormir. Todomatsu había llegado hace poco, por lo que comenzaron a preparar el futón. Más el mayor de ellos se encontraba en la ventana, sin despegar la vista de la calle.

 _-Osomatsu-nissan… ya ven a dormir, es tarde-_ decía el de rosa.

 _-Pero Karamatsu no ha regresado…. Ni siquiera aviso que saldría-_ decía preocupado el mayor, ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta que el segundo había salido y por la hora que era, este no había dado señales de vida.

 _-Kusomatsu ya es bastante grande para que lo andes cuidando-_ menciono Ichimatsu, _-será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…. Regresara cuando le de hambre-_ y con esto, el cuarto de ellos se acomodó para dormir.

 _-P-Pero…. Mamá dijo que… -_ trato de responder, pero se vio interrumpido por Choromatsu.

 _-Ya déjalo… puede que este donde Chibita, y el muy tacaño no nos avisó. Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano-_

Fue así como Osomatsu se dirigió a su lugar a regañadientes, tan solo la mención de que este se encontrara compartiendo con Chibita le irritaba. Por lo que mañana, a primera hora lo abordaría con un montón de preguntas.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Y aquí el primer cap... ;3**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Primero que nada, quiero dejar en claro que la voz no es Akumatsu, el esta en carne y hueso (literalmente) en el fic, se podría decir que la voz es una especie de pepe grillo, pero que le encanta fastidiar a Karamatsu. Por eso sus conversaciones pueden parecer muy absurdas en algunos momentos. No se si logro explicarme bien.**_

 _ **Además, de que cada vez que aparezca esta linea "-o-o-o-", es porque conversan entre si, esto se vera mucho en el fic... No se que más decir, por lo que les dejo lo que salio de mi loca cabeza. :)**_

 _ **PD: Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntarme, con gusto la responderé :3**_


	3. Chapter 2

La poca luz que comenzaba adentrase al dormitorio, daba justo en la cabeza de Ichimatsu… por lo que se vio obligado en levantarse. Se le hizo bastante extraño tener más espacio de lo normal, por lo que, al mirar a su izquierda, se dio cuenta que el lugar que debería ser ocupado por Karamatsu estaba vacío.

Sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, se levantó para dirigirse por un vaso de agua, había amanecido con la garganta seca y necesitaba con urgencia el refrescante líquido. Pero al momento de bajar las escaleras, pudo ver como en la entrada del hogar se encontraba Osomatsu, este estaba cubierto por una especie de manta y se había quedado dormido. Tal parecía que había pasado la noche en el lugar.

 _-Oye, Osomatsu-nissan…. Te vas a resfriar si sigues ahí-_ viendo que el oji-carmesi no respondía a su llamado, opto por tratar de zarandearlo, pero al momento de posar una mano en su hombro, este despertó de repente…. Sobresaltándose un poco.

 _-¡Karamatsu! -_ menciono, cuando vio que fue Ichimatsu quien lo había despertado, un eje de decepción surco en su rostro.

 _-Lo siento, pero no soy Kusomatsu… ¿no me digas que lo estabas esperando? -_ pregunto con un poco de interés.

 _-Pues, verás…. Karamatsu no regreso en toda la noche y…-_ nunca espero que uno de sus hermanos lo despertaría, por lo que nunca pensó en una excusa creíble. _-Y… pensé que es mi deber castigarlo por su irresponsabilidad-_

Ichimatsu solo se quedó observando a su hermano, pensó que talvez a Osomatsu se le hubiera ingeniado otra excusa, pero estaba equivocado… _-¿Por qué no reconoces que estabas preocupado por Karamatsu? -_ soltó de una, provocando que el cuerpo del primero se tensara, además de que su cara se sonrojara levemente.

 _-¡Bueno ya! … si estaba preocupado, mamá me puso a cargo de todos ustedes, es mi deber de cuidarlos, aunque sean un dolor en el trasero-_

Ichimatsu ignóralo la respuesta de su hermano, sabía que no le estaba diciendo la verdadera razón… pero tampoco lo iba a obligar a que se lo dijera, por lo sin nada más que decir, fue directo a la cocina, en busca de su tan preciada agua.

Por su parte, Osomatsu al ver que Ichimatsu lo ignorara, fijo su vista nuevamente en la entrada…. Al momento de haber despertado cerca de las dos de la madrugada, se dio cuenta que el segundo de ellos no se encontraba…por lo que prefirió esperarlo en la entrada, pero viendo que se demoraba y hacía un frio horrendo. Fue en busca de una manta, tal parecía que la espera seria larga.

* * *

Ya era cerca del mediodía y Karamatsu aún no se dignaba aparecer por la casa, Osomatsu ya estaba que perdía la poca paciencia que tenía… por lo que salió en su búsqueda. Eso realmente alarmo a los menores, que mirándose con algo de preocupación hicieron lo mismo que su hermano mayor…. salir en busca del doloroso del grupo, cabe decir que Ichimatsu tuvo que ser arrastrado por Jyushimatsu.

Fue como entonces cada Matsuno, a excepción del cuarto ya que este era obligado, busco en los lugares que creían que podia estar el oji-azul. No fue hasta entonces que Osomatsu lo había divisado sentado en una banca de unos de los tantos parques que jugaban cuando eran unos chiquillos traviesos.

 _-¡KARAMATSU MALDITA SEA! -_ grito bastante enojado, el hecho de verlo tan tranquilamente, hizo pensar que se había preocupado por las puras.

 _-Mmm-_ fue lo único que menciono el segundo, al ver como su único hermano mayor lo llamaba bastante enojado, _-¿Qué sucede? -_ preguntó tranquilamente.

 _-¿Qué sucede? … QUE, ¡¿QUE SUCEDE?! -_ alzó la voz mientras tomaba al oji-azul desde su polerón, _-¡¿POR QUE MIERDA NO REGRESASTE A CASA ESATA NOCHE?!, ¡NI SIQUIERA AVISASTE, ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADO JODER! -_ le gritó sin medir sus palabras.

 _-Lo siento…. Me quedo pensando en algunas cosas-_ decía de lo más tranquilo. _-¿Realmente te preocupaste por mí? -_ preguntó alzando una de sus cejas.

 _-¿Eh? …-_ ante la pregunta, Osomatsu pudo sentir como los colores subían a su cabeza, se maldijo mentalmente por no haber pensado bien sus palabras, _-P-Por supuesto…. Eres mi hermano después de todo-_ decía algo nervioso, mientras desviaba la vista del oji-azul. Aunque de inmediato le dio un vistazo rápido al segundo, notando el semblante de tristeza que este tenía. _-Me vas a decir qué es lo que pasa contigo? -_ , se sentó al lado de este.

Karamatsu lo miro por unos momentos, no es que no quisiera contarle…. Pero la verdad era que ni él mismo sabía que es lo que le estaba pasando.

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 ** _Ni que fueras un estúpido… sabes perfectamente que está ocurriendo contigo._**

 _Cállate… no estoy deprimido._

 ** _¿Quién habla de depresión?, yo digo que posees otro problema._**

 _Si tanto sabes, ¿Por qué no me lo dices?_

 ** _¿Por qué entonces no sería divertido? …. Quiero ver hasta donde llegas para descubrirlo._**

 _¿Es una apuesta?_

 ** _Tómalo como quieras…. Al final sé que voy a ganar._**

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 _-¿Y bien?, ¿me vas a contar? -_ preguntaba impaciente el primero.

 _-Lo que sucede es que…-_ no pudo terminar al sentir como alguien más lo llamaba por su nombre. Obligando a ambos hermanos mirar hacia dónde provino el llamado.

Vieron como una chica, de cabellos marrones y cuerpo escultural alzaba la mano en modo de saludo. De repente esta se fue acercando a los hermanos, y se sentó justo al lado del oji-azul, aprisionando el brazo libre de Karamatsu…. cosa que molesto bastante al oji-carmesi.

 _-¿Entonces es por ella que no regresaste anoche? -_ preguntaba algo irritado. _-¡Bien, pues sigue disfrutando! … lamento haberlos interrumpido, y yo que me preocupe por nada-_ refunfuñaba Osomatsu mientras se alejaba de la "joven pareja", ni siquiera quiso responder a los llamados del segundo…. más al momento de estar lejos de los "tortolos", una opresión en su pecho comenzaba a molestarlo.

Comenzó a caminar para poder despejarse, no entendía porque el hecho de que Karamatsu quisiera pasar el rato con una chica le molestaba, es más… lo irritaba. Desde hace mucho que se dio cuenta que a comparación a los demás, el trato hacia Karamatsu era diferente…. En preparatoria fue donde se dio cuenta de ello, cada vez que veía al segundo con una chica esta por alguna razón ya no le simpatizaba, y comenzaba hacerles la vida imposible mediante sus bromas.

 _-¿Qué mierda me está pasando? -_ , le habló al aire, como no estaba pendiente del camino, no se fijó que a los lejos era seguido por cierto individuo. Que, a estar a solo unos pasos de su persona, se lanzó a diestra y siniestra hacia el de rojo.

 _-¡KARAMATSU! -_ gritó el acosador, quien pasaba sus brazos por encima de los hombros del Matsuno. _-¿Eh?, no eres Karamatsu…. ¿acaso eres un clon? -_ preguntó divertido como a la vez confundido.

 _-¿Qué mierda te pasa?, ¡no puedes llegar y lanzarte como si nada a la gente imbécil! -_ le gritó bastante enojado, olvidándose el motivo por el cual se estaba cuestionando hace algunos momentos, _-¿Cómo es que alguien como tu conoce a mi hermano? -_

 _-Tranquilo lindura-,_ enfatizo la última palabra… _-Solo te confundí, ¿bien? …. No sabía que Karamatsu tenía un hermano tan lindo-_ de a poco se fue acercando a Osomatsu, haciendo que este retrocediese casi por instinto.

 _-¿Me estás diciendo que consideras lindo también a Karamatsu? -_ preguntó con cautela, todo esto ya comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

 _-¡No! …. Solo digo que, a pesar de ser hermanos iguales, tu eres mucho más lindo. Y debo decir que tienes un trasero espectacular-_ sonrío ante ello, llevando una mano hacia la zona baja del oji-carmesi… logrando que este se tensara ante la intromisión. _-Vamos chico…. Yo no muerdo-_ , le susurro mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo llevaba por uno de los tantos callejones que había por la zona, a pesar de que Osomatsu trato de zafarse del agarre. Le fue imposible, el sujeto de chaqueta negra era bastante fuerte, incluso más fuerte que los tipos con los que se ponía a pelear en su época escolar.

 _-¡SUELTAME MALDITO INFELIZ! -_ decía ya alterado, intentando darle alguno que otro golpe, _-¡Te dije que me…! -_ fue silenciado por un fogoso beso, además de sentir como su cuerpo era aprisionado contra la pared…. No podia creer lo que estaba pasando, ¡por dios!, le estaban dando su primer beso de verdad y más encima se trataba de un hombre.

El hecho de que fuera alguien de su mismo sexo no le molestaba realmente, siempre estuvo abierto a cada una de las posibilidades…. Lo que realmente le molestaba, era que estaba disfrutando de aquel beso, por un demonio el sujeto besaba demasiado bien, para la mala suerte del primero…. sentía que sus piernas de a poco comenzaban a perder fuerza, además de que su cordura comenzaba a empacar sus cosas y marcharse lejos de ahí.

Fue entonces que se separaron por la falta de aire, más un hilo de saliva aun unía sus bocas… el oji-carmesi trataba de regularizar su respiración, estaba seguro que en este momento su cara estaba igual de roja como la sudadera que traía puesta. Además, su vista se encontraba algo borrosa producto de una acumulación de lágrimas, _-M-Maldito… i-imbécil-_ soltó apenas.

El de sudadera negra se quedó congelado por unos momentos, la vista que le daba el chico era lo más hermoso que había visto en su puta vida…. Un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a carcomerlo, tan solo quería fastidiar al chico, para después echárselo en la cara al de azul, en caso de verlo de nuevo…más no esperaba que el chico hiciera latir algo dentro de él.

 _-L-Lo siento…. No quería, es decir… yo no quise-_ , no sabía que mierda decir, se sentía como un completo violador…. _-Okey, lo lamento… solo quería molestarle ¿ok? -_ sabía que era una mierda de disculpa, pero no conocía como se disculpaba la gente hoy en día… nunca le fue necesario en su vida.

 _-Está bien-_ decía mientras que con su manga se limpiaba su boca, no había caso fingir enojo, si bien que había disfrutado de ese beso _-Debo reconocer que besas muy bien…. ahora, ¿serías tan amable de soltarme por favor? -_ pregunto de lo más normal, al momento de encontrase liberado le sonrió al sujeto para después darle un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, provocando que este comenzara a retorcerse de dolor.

 _-¿Q-Qué… m-mierda? -_ preguntó a penas.

 _-Besas muy bien, pero…. Nunca en tu vida vuelvas acercarte a mi persona o alguno de mis otros hermanos-_ soltó con un aura amenazante, no tenía ni la menor idea de que si el tipo este conocía a los demás, pero no se arriesgaría…. Si debía partirle las bolas para que dejara en paz a su hermano, pues que así sea, _-Pero sobretodo…. No vuelvas acercarte a Karamatsu nunca más, ¿me oíste? -_ y con eso, comenzó abandonar el lugar. Dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la casa.

En el camino, se topó con Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu, este último irradiaba una gran felicidad, _-¿Qué le ocurre a Jyushi, Pajamatsu? -_ pregunto con gran curiosidad.

 _-¡No me digas así! -_ respondía de inmediato, ganándose solo una sonrisa burlona de parte de su hermano mayor, suspiro con pesadez… _-Hace poco Jyushimatsu recibió noticias de Homura-chan-_

 _-¿La chica castaña de la otra vez? -_ preguntó mientras colocaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

 _-Así es… por lo que medio entendí, es que vendrá a visitarlo la semana que viene y todo indica que talvez llegué a quedarse-_

 _-Significa que nuestro rayito de sol dejara de ser un virgen… ¡felicidades Jyushimatsu, te lo mereces! -_ grito sin importarle de que la gente comenzara a mirarlos de manera extraña, esto provoco que Choromatsu le diera una reprimenda… _-Por cierto, ¿Qué estaban haciendo afuera? -_ pregunto sin mucho interés.

 _-Cuando te vimos salir despavorido de la casa en busca de Karamatsu, sentimos que teníamos que hacer lo mismo, pero Totty nos abandonó a los diez minutos de haber salido. Al parecer tenía planeado una salida con Atsushi-_ respondió el tercer Matsuno.

 _-¿Qué hay de Ichimatsu?, ¿no me digas que el también quiso salir a buscar a Karamatsu? -_

 _-¡Tuve que arrastrar a Ichimatsu-nissan para que viniera!, pero al igual que Totty… nos abandonó por sus amigos gatunos-_ habló el quinto, mientras movía el bate que tenía en sus manos, _-¡Por lo que Choromatsu-nissan jugo conmigo todo este rato! …. ¡nos divertimos mucho, ¿verdad nissan?! -_ preguntaba animadamente el de amarillo.

 _-Si Jyushimatsu…. Nos divertimos un montón-_ respondía algo desganado, su querido hermanito lo había hecho sudar como nunca en su vida.

 _-Ya veo-_ respondió el primero, sin mucho interés realmente…. Aun no podia sacarse de la cabeza la chica que había saludado a su hermano hace un momento, era bastante linda, además de verse una persona bastante amable, por lo que pensó que talvez su hermano se había encontrado una buena chica. Frunció el ceño ante esto, no le agradaba para nada la idea, es más, lo detestaba…. Karamatsu no podia estar saliendo, simplemente no podia….

* * *

Fue así como pasaron algunas horas desde que habían salido en busca de Karamatsu, Ichimatsu ya estaba terminando de alimentar a los últimos gatos del callejón…. Se trataban de seis pequeños gatitos, estos por alguna razón le recordaba a él y a sus hermanos. Talvez se debía a que todos se parecían entre sí.

Cuando por fin estos terminaron su comida, se dispuso abandonar el lugar…. había pasado casi toda la tarde alimentando gatos, no es que le molestase realmente…. Pero el hecho de que consideraba a unos gatos más importante que un miembro de su propia familia, realmente le hacían ver la mierda de persona que se consideraba.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se fijó al momento de chocar con alguien, más al momento de ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendió ver a una vieja cara conocida. _-¿Qué mierda? -_ pregunto al sorprendido, nunca en su vida pensó que volvería a ver al mismo tipo, que en su niñez les hacía regalos o les hacia su tarea, misma persona que resultó ser un peligroso criminal…. Misma persona que casi se lleva a su hermano mayor lejos de ellos, _-Tougo-_ sus palabras salieron con un gran odio.

 _-Vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? …. No eres Osomatsu-kun, de eso estoy seguro-_ menciono el mayor con total tranquilidad.

 _-¿Qué mierda significa todo esto?, ¿pensé que aun estabas pudriéndote en la cárcel? -_

 _-Ni que haya secuestrado a la reina Isabel o algo parecido-_ soltó divertido, _-apenas alcance estar encerrado un mes-_

 _-¿Cómo mierda pudiste salir?, ¿acaso quieres vengarte de Osomatsu-nissan? -_ pregunto con cautela, todos en casa estaban al tanto de que el tipo había jurado venganza contra el mayor de los sextillizos, por lo que verlo libres por las calles no le daba un buen augurio.

 _-Relájate… si hubiera deseado haberme vengado de tu hermano, ya lo habría hecho ¿créeme? …. Pero me dije a mi mismo que era una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que enfoque toda mi atención a otros asuntos-_ mencionaba mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Dando una gran calada, dejo que el humo se mezclara con el aire de sus pulmones, por lo que espero algunos segundos y dejo escapar el típico humito. _-Así que te gustan los gatos, ¿cierto? -_

 _-¿Y qué con eso? -_ , se podia apreciar la tensión entre ambos.

 _-Vamos chico, relájate…. Solo quiero saber si me podrías ayudar con el gato que tengo en mi casa, últimamente no ha comido nada y se la pasa todo el día echado en el suelo, pensé que podrías no sé, hablar con él o algo-_

 _-Me ves cara de doctor Dolittle ¿acaso?, ¡llévalo a un puto veterinario! -_ respondió de mala manera.

 _-Ya lo hice, pero el estúpido me dijo que era normal…. Que se debía a la edad, ¡soy alguien ya bastante grande, pero no ando todo el puto día echado como vago y sin probar bocado! -_ soltó con sarcasmo.

 _-¿Por qué piensas que yo te voy ayudar en algo? -_ pregunto alzando una ceja, no deseaba ayudar a ese sujeto, pero viendo que posiblemente un gato está sufriendo…. Pues, talvez reconsideraría la idea.

 _-Vi como tratabas a esos gatos, estoy seguro que eres de esas clases de persona que no permitirían morir a un animal, sabiendo que pueden hacer algo… ¿o me equivoco? -_ pregunto con un tono burlón.

 _-¡Bien, te ayudare! -_ soltó resignado, no había caso seguir fingiendo desinterés, _-Pero al primer movimiento sospechoso, te hare tragar tus bolas ¿me oíste? -_ menciono con un aura amenazante.

 _-¡Copiado, 10-4! -_ alzó uno de sus pulgares a modo de aprobación, _-Y para que veas que soy alguien de fiar, ten-_ de su bolsillo saco una pequeña pistola, entregándosela a Ichimatsu quien, en vez de asustarse por ella, solo le entro la curiosidad.

 _-Todo este tiempo tuviste un arma contigo y no la usaste, ¿eres un tonto o qué? -_ pregunto mientras tomaba la pistola, no le gustaban para nada, pero si con ella se podia defender del sujeto en caso de cualquier ataque… pues bien, solo esperaba que estuviera cargada.

 _-Ya te lo dije chico, no estoy interesado en vengarme de ustedes…. Ahora si bien lo recuerdo, no fue tu hermano el que me atrapo, sino que fue ese pequeño gnomo, adicto al oden-_ coloco una de sus manos en su mentón, como si tratara de recordar algo más… _-Así de quien debo vengarme sería de ese sujeto, pero como ya dije… no me interesa-_ alzo los hombros para restarle importancia, _-Bien, sígueme…. Mi casa queda a unas cuantas cuadras-_

Ichimatsu vio como Tougo comenzaba a caminar, por un momento dudo si seguirlo o no, pero viendo que ya había dado su palabra…pues no le quedaba de otra. Solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

De a poco vio como Osomatsu comenzaba alejarse, sin escuchar ninguna de sus explicaciones…. Creyendo que no había regresado a casa, por estar pasando el tiempo con una chica. Lo que provoco que odiara a la chica esta, _-¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza? -_ le grito, el hecho de que Osomatsu creyera que disfrutaba la compañía de esa mujer lo enojaba bastante.

 _-¡¿Qué?! … solo vine a saludar a un amigo, nada del otro mundo…. Por cierto, me llamo Mirai-_ respondió tranquilamente.

 _-¿Desde cuándo somos amigos? -_ pregunto incrédulo.

 _-El hecho de que le hayas devuelto el paquete a Reika-chan y no hayas ido a la policía te hace automáticamente un amigo nuestro… bueno, es así como yo lo veo-_ decía divertida.

 _-¡Pues yo no! -_ se soltó del agarre de Mirai y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, pero se detuvo para darse la vuelta y encararla, además de lanzarle el paquete de pastillas que ella misma le había obsequiado la noche anterior, _-Te devuelvo tus cosas raras… ¡No las necesito y nunca lo haré! -_ una vez desahogado, comenzó alejarse del lugar…. necesitaba estar tranquilo, necesitaba estar solo.

Por su parte Mirai solo se dedicó a mirar el paquete que yacía en el suelo, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios…. Estaba segura que el oji-azul volvería arrastrándose, todos al final volvían arrastrándose, es lo que la experiencia le ha enseñado en todos estos años…. Además, no por nada faltaba una de las pastillas del paquete.

* * *

 _ **N/A: No soy buena creando nombres, por lo que reutilizo a los que ya tengo en fis anteriores xD**_


	4. Chapter 3

Al momento de entrar al departamento, de inmediato quedo impresionado…. No solo porque era lo bastante grande, sino que de por sí muy lujoso, además de tener una decoración al estilo occidente. Cualquiera podría estar celoso de la casa que poseía, y el hecho de que estuviera ubicado en uno de los mejores barrios de la cuidad, justificaba dicha envidia.

 _-Tengo que admitir que tu casa es impresionante-_ , Ichimatsu trato de sonar lo más normal posible, no deseaba que el sujeto lo tomara con la guardia baja, _-Y bien… ¿Dónde está el gato? -_ pregunto serio, quería terminar con todo esto lo más rápido posible.

 _-Tranquilo chico… si tanto lo quieres ver, acompáñame a su habitación-_ fue así como Tougo guio al Matsuno hacia una de las tantas habitaciones del departamento, _-Por cierto… no me has dicho tu nombre, creo que tengo derecho a saber el nombre de la persona que verá a mi gato ¿o me equivoco? -_ , pregunto divertido, mientras su mano posaba en el picaporte de la puerta.

 _-Ichimatsu-_ soltó de una. No había caso decirle un nombre falso, de seguro ya sabía de quien se trataba.

 _-¿Ichimatsu? … creo que destino nos está jugando una mala broma-_ rio entre dientes, confundiendo un poco al oji-violeta, _-Porque dada la coincidencia… mi gato se llama Ichi-_ menciono mientras le presentaba al felino recostado en su cama.

 _-Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿cierto? -_ pregunto alzando una ceja, además de cruzar sus brazos…. Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

 _-Nop… tengo a Ichi hace como unos ocho años si no mal recuerdo, esta algo viejo… pero sigue siendo el mismo gatito gruñón que recogí aquella noche y como era la primera mascota que tenía en toda mi vida, pues decidí llamarlo así-_ una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, para Ichimatsu fue como ver un padre alardeando de su hijo. Por alguna razón se le hizo un tanto agradable.

 _-Okey… como digas-_ soltó de manera seria, mientras se acercaba al gato para ver qué problema tenía. _-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió algo? -_ , Ichimatsu comenzó a tocar el abdomen del felino, pensó que este se resistiría al primer intento… pero pareciera que no tenía fuerzas, ni siquiera para poder rasguñarlo o apartarlo.

 _-Como hace una semana… he le comprado toda clase de comida para gato, pero ninguna le ha llamado la atención. Hace dos días lo lleve al veterinario porque no se veía muy bien… allí el tipo lo mantuvo con suero y le dio algunas medicinas para que se le abriera el apetito, pero nada-_ Tougo sonaba bastante preocupado.

 _-Si alguien especializado, que estudio para ser médico de animales no fue capaz de detectar el problema, ¿Cómo quieres que yo lo arregle? -_ miro al mayor al decir tales palabras, podia ver la preocupación en sus ojos por lo que desvió la mirada… _-Veré que puedo hacer, pero… no prometo nada-_

 _-Con lo que lo veas está bien para mi…. Solo quiero una última opinión, sino tendré que recurrir a la eutanasia y hablando en serio, no quiero ni pensarlo-,_ vio como el oji-violeta comenzaba a acariciar al felino, además de hacer algo más con su mano libre, pero no pude ver bien de que se trataba… decidió dejarlo solos, de seguro el chico no se sentía cómodo con su presencia, por lo que se retiró de la habitación.

Al salir de ella su teléfono comenzó a sonar, solo basto para ver de quien se trataba para que todo su buen humor se fuera al carajo, _-¡¿Qué mierda quieres ahora Takeshi?! -_ pregunto bastante enojado, no alzo su voz como siempre lo hacía, dado el hecho de que tenía visitas y no quería que se asustara.

 _-Creo que es la primera vez que no me gritas mi estimado, ¿acaso estás con alguien?, ¿estás con algún chico de sudadera morada por casualidad? -_

Ante las últimas preguntas, Tougo se acercó al ventanal de su casa, observando desde lejos que en el edificio de al lado, había uno de los hombres del pelirrojo…. Observando cada uno de sus pasos. _-Así que ahora ni siquiera puedo tener privacidad en mi propia casa… ¡que fastidio! -_ trono sus dedos y vio como el hombre que lo vigilaba desaparecía del lugar. _-Será mejor que dejes de mandar a tus hombres a vigilarme, si sigues así terminaras quedándote solo-_ soltó entre risas.

 _-No hay de qué preocuparse, tengo perros de sobra… además, me gusta fastidiarte, aunque sea un rato-_ puedo escuchar como desde el otro lado de la línea se reían.

 _-¿Por qué me llamaste?, no creo que sea solo para comprobar que tu hombre está haciendo el trabajo-,_ quería ir al grano de una… no soportaba el hecho de escuchar al sujeto.

 _-Okey, okey… te llamo para preguntar una cosita insignificante-_

 _-¡Habla de una vez! -,_ por como sonaba el sujeto, pareciera que algo malo estaba pasando.

 _-Pues hace algunos días llego un nuevo cargamento a los muelles de la ciudad, supongo que no te pertenece ¿o me equivoco? -_

 _-Para nada-_ soltó al instante.

 _-Ya veo…. Pues eso era todo, no vemos-,_ la llamada fue cortada.

Se quedó observando su teléfono por un buen tiempo, por alguna razón la pregunta de Takeshi lo preocupo. El cargamento no era de ninguno de los dos…. Lo que significaba que alguien intentaba establecerse en el lugar, cosa que no permitiría.

Como estaba concentrado en la posible estrategia que debía de realizar, no escucho como Ichimatsu lo estaba llamando. Solo pudo sentir como alguien lo golpeaba su espalda con una gran fuerza, causando que toda su cara se estampara contra el suelo.

 _-¡Estoy despierto! -_ se levantó al instante, _-¿Qué sucede Ichimatsu-kun, alguna novedad de mi Ichi? -_ pudo ver como al decir las últimas palabras, un leve sonrojo se posó en el rostro del Matsuno, por alguna razón se le hizo bastante adorable.

 _-V-Ven a verlo por ti mismo-_ soltó algo nervioso, no sabía la razón… pero sentía su rostro bastante caliente.

Fue así como se dirigieron hacia la habitación, al momento de entrar Tougo quedo bastante sorprendido. Su pequeño _Ichi,_ el mismo que hace días no probaba bocado alguno… ahora se encontraba en medio de la habitación, tragando como si no hubiera un mañana. _-¿Cómo lo hiciste? -_ pregunto exaltado, estaba feliz de ver a quien ha sido su acompañante durante un largo tiempo, volviendo a ser el de antes.

 _-Solo…. Solo comencé acariciarlo, solo eso-_ explico Ichimatsu alzando los hombros, _-Al parecer estaba deprimido o algo parecido… no lo sé realmente-_

 _-Ya veo…. A decir verdad, últimamente no he podido compartir mucho con él, el trabajo absorbe mucho-_ decía mientras se acercaba para acariciar al gato, logrando que este se restregara en él. _-Okey… me has hecho un gran favor, ¿Cuánto te debo? -_ pregunto de la nada.

 _-¡E-Espera… ¿Qué?! -_ pregunto bastante extrañado.

 _-Vamos… lleve a Ichi a un veterinario, alguien que estudio quien sabe cuántos años para ello, y ni siquiera fue capaz de decirme que estaba deprimido… y como fuiste el único en darme una solución, creo que tienes derecho a una recompensa-_ decía divertido.

 _-No quiero nada… solo lo hice porque el gato necesitaba ayuda, nada más-_ respondió algo tajante, _-Creo que mejor me voy-,_ antes de poder dirigirse hacia la salida, sintió como Tougo lo sujetaba del brazo, impidiéndole que huyera, por así decirlo, _-¿Qué quieres? -_ pregunto con cautela, tenía que estar atento… se trataba de Tougo al final de cuentas, el mismo hombre que casi aleja a Osomatsu de ellos.

 _-Necesito pedirte otro favor… no quiero que Ichi tenga una recaída, por lo que me gustaría saber si es que puedes venir a cuidarlo de vez en cuando… ya sabes, para hacerle algo de compañía. Además, te pagare por ello-_ decía con una gran sonrisa, que en vez de asustar al Matsuno de morado… por alguna razón se le hizo bastante agradable.

 _-N-No lo sé…. No creo que sea buena idea que trabajé para la persona que nos hizo pasar un infierno hace años-_ respondía con algo de duda, más no sabía la razón exacta del porque estaba dudando.

 _¡Ohh vamos! … no puedes dejar al pobre de Ichi solito-_ de inmediato tomo al gato entre sus brazos, y con sus patas hizo como si el felino estuviera rogando _-"Por favor, no me dejes solito Ichimatsu-kun… mira que el guapo de mi dueño no pasa mucho tiempo en casa" -_ decía con una voz chillona, logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa al de morado. Más al verla, sintió como algo hacia click en su interior. _-Y bien… ¿Qué me dices? -_

El oji-violeta suspiro, _-Bien… vendré a cuidar al gato gruñón-_ soltó resignado, pero a la vez feliz… tenía que admitir que _Ichi_ le simpatizo bastante, por alguna razón le recordó bastante a su persona, la persona en la que se empeñaba en ocultar. Un ser bastante frio por fuera… pero que por dentro necesitaba que alguien lo comprendiera, puede que sonara estúpido, pero eso era lo que realmente necesitaba…. Sabía que siempre tendría a sus hermanos con él, pero necesitaba que alguien más, fuera del círculo familiar lo entendiera, que le dijera que no todo estaba perdido con él…. Que lo ayudara a salir adelante, y si eso significaba hacerse amigo de un felino de cara de pocos amigos para saciar este sentimiento, pues que así sea.

* * *

Después de haberle tirado el paquete en la cara de la chica, Karamatsu comenzó a dirigirse hacia su hogar. Ya era bastante tarde y no se apetecía pasar la noche afuera, no de nuevo.

Al llegar anuncio su llegada, pero nadie lo fue a recibir…. A pesar de que sus hermanos se encontraban en la sala conversando que sabe que tema. Por lo que comenzó a sacarse los zapatos, pero al caer el primero la puerta de la casa fue abierta de un golpe…. Dejando ver a un desmoronado Todomatsu.

Al ver el rostro lloroso que este tenía, de inmediato se acercó para poder consolarlo, más no esperaba las palabras que su pequeño hermanito le dedicaría, _"Aléjate Karamatsu-nissan…. No te necesito, solo me lastimarías más con tu presencia" -,_ pudo sentir como su mundo se congelo por un momento al escuchar tales palabras. Otra vez volvía a ser una molestia para los demás.

Sin importarle que, si sus palabras dañaron a su hermano, Todomatsu paso de él, dirigiéndose hacia la sala…. Donde se encontraban los demás, lanzándose de inmediato a los brazos del tercer Matsuno, dejando salir todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos…. La verdad era que los demás escucharon cuando entro, como también las palabras que el sexto de ellos les dedico al segundo.

Osomatsu iba a replicarle sobre eso, pero al ver lo destrozado que se encontraba Totty decidió dejarlo para después, por lo que salió en busca de Karamatsu, pero al salir se fijó que sus zapatos no se encontraban, lo más seguro era que había vuelto a salir.

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 ** _Hasta que por fin uno de ellos admitió lo evidente._**

 _..._

 ** _No eres necesario para ellos, creo que incluso estarían más feliz si es que desaparecieras de sus vidas._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _No saben apreciar todo el esfuerzo que das, ni siquiera ese tal Osomatsu sabe apreciarlo._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _¿Te das cuenta que toda esta mierda es una señal?_**

 ** _…._**

 ** _¡¿Podrías al menos responderme?! … es algo tonto tener que hablar solo._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

Por mucho que deseara mandar a esa voz a la mierda, no podia… simplemente no tenía las fuerzas, ni las ganas de pelear. Estaba más enfocado en que sus piernas siguieran moviéndose, por lo que no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo, ni siquiera se dio noto el momento en que salió de la casa y comenzó a correr. No paro hasta llegar a un parque bastante conocido para él.

 _-Tiene que ser una broma-_ soltó al aire, era el mismo parque en donde vio como sus hermanos lo dejaban atrás, de nuevo… preocupándose más por un simple gato que en vez de su persona. Aun así, se dirigió a una de las tantas bancas que había en el lugar.

No importaba que, las palabras de Todomatsu resonaban una y otra vez en su mente… _¿Acaso era verdad?, ¿sus hermanos realmente no lo necesitaban? …. ¿tanto lo odiaban como para quererlo lejos de sus vidas? ,_ una y otra vez se preguntaba lo mismo, por mucho que lo intentara, no podia evitar hacérselas… eran preguntas que se había hecho hace algunos años atrás, más nunca las tomo en cuenta.

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 ** _Y volvemos a lo mismo._**

 _Cállate._

 ** _Aquella vez quien te había ayudado a salir del hoyo en el que estabas, fue Osomatsu._**

 _Para._

 ** _Te brindo todo su apoyo, te prometió que nunca te dejaría solo…. Mira cómo tal promesa se va a la mierda._**

 _Ya no hables._

 ** _Tengo que admitir que por un breve momento me convenció… quizás esa fue la razón por la que caíste perdidamente enamorado de él. La inocencia que este poseía, era bastante adorable._**

 _Detente._

 ** _Lo que te convierte en un incestuoso de mierda, ¿talvez sea la razón por la que tus hermanos te ignoran?_**

 _No sigas, por favor._

 ** _Fueron capaces de ver a través de tu mascara…. Ellos no desean relacionarse con un incestuoso, mira que haberse enamorado de alguien que posee la misma cara. Una actitud bastante narcisista te diré._**

 _¡CÁLLATE!, ¡POR UNA PUTA VEZ EN TU VIDA DEJA DE HABLAR! …. Sé que soy una mierda de persona, se perfectamente la clase de basura que soy._

 ** _…._**

 _¡Pero no lo puedo evitar! …. No pude evitar enamorarme de mi propio hermano, simplemente…. Simplemente no pude._

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

Fue entonces que Karamatsu cayo de rodillas contra el frío suelo, llevando ambas manos hacia su rostro… tratando de ocultar inútilmente las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

Ya no podia ocultarlo más, necesitaba desahogarse…. Necesitaba dejar salir estos sentimientos que por años intento ocultar, que por tanto tiempo intento olvidar.

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 ** _¿Quieres ser feliz? …. Aunque se por un mísero minuto, ¿deseas ser feliz?_**

 _Solo quiero dejar de sentir dolor…. No quiero volver a ser lastimado._

 ** _¿Por qué no lo intentas?_**

 _¿De qué hablas?_

 ** _Mira en el bolsillo de tu pantalón y lo sabrás…. Es momento que dejes de pensar en los demás y te dediques a pensar en tu persona._**

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

Con algo de duda, Karamatsu metió su mano en el bolsillo de pantalón…. Tal como le había dicho su voz interna, pudo sentir una pequeña y dura pastilla. Al instante supo de qué se trataba, más se encontraba sorprendido como a la vez asustado.

Al momento de sacar su mano, pudo ver como la palma de ella reposaba una de las pastillas que le había obsequiado la chica la noche anterior, se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado a su bolsillo. Estaba seguro que había devuelto todas, no se explicaba cómo esta había parado en ese lugar.

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 ** _Solo es una simple pastilla, es como comer un dulce… solo que más adictivo._**

 _Como le dije a la tipa esa, te lo volveré a repetir…. No necesito de estas cosas para poder olvidarme de mis problemas._

 ** _¿Prefieres emborracharte?_**

 _No es eso…. Solo no las necesito._

 ** _¿Cómo lo sabes? …. Tienes que probar antes de opinar._**

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

Estuvo mirando fijamente la pastilla por un buen rato, preguntándose si es que realmente debía de hacerlo o no.

 _-¿Vas a tomarla o no? -_ una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, al momento de alzar su rostro, grande fue su sorpresa al ver uno de los cómplices del tal Akumatsu.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? … ¿acaso todos tus amigos me están siguiendo o qué? -_ pregunto enojado, primero era la chica esa, ahora era este tipo… ya estaba comenzando a hartarse.

 _-Tranquilo, solo pasaba por aquí y vi que sostenías algo de felicidad en tus manos-_ el sujeto respondió bastante alegre.

 _-¿Felicidad? …. ¿Ahora de que mierda hablas? -_ al preguntar, vio como el sujeto sonreía con malicia, se acercó lo suficiente para agacharse para quedar cara a cara.

 _-La pastilla en tu mano…. La llamamos felicidad, creo que Mirai se confundió al mencionarla, dado que es muy parecida al éxtasis, solo que con ella caes en su efecto de inmediato, llegando a durar cerca de dos a tres horas-_ explico de lo más tranquilo. _-Algunas personas la usan para poder calmarse, tener una sensación de felicidad, aunque sea por un breve momento…. Incluso nos ha llegado gente que pide por ella para callar a la razón-_

 _-¿La razón? -_ pregunto bastante confundido.

 _-Ya sabes… esa voz en nuestra cabeza que nos impide que hagamos cosas estúpidas, una copia barata del pepe grillo de pinocho-_

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 ** _Lástima que yo no soy esa clase de voz._**

 _Cierra el pico, ¡hablo en serio!_

 ** _Okey me callaré._**

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 _-Entonces… ¿vas a tomarla o no? -_ pregunto con malicia, deleitándose con la duda que existía en los ojos del segundo Matsuno.

 _-Y-Yo… no lo sé…. Es decir, yo-_ trato de hablar, pero no sabía que decir exactamente. Fue entonces que vio como el chico de enfrente le arrebata la pastilla, llevándola hacia su boca, tomando un poco de agua de una botella de quien sabe dónde la habrá sacado. Tomándolo desde sus ropas, acortando la poca distancia que había en sus rostros con un fogoso beso.

Este duro bastante, Karamatsu pudo sentir como el agua pasaba hacia su boca, tragándola en el proceso…. Más de seguro que la famosa pastilla había pasado con ella. Pero a pesar de que ya no existía la dichosa agua, el beso no se detuvo…. Ambas lenguas batallaban para ver quien tomaría el control, dejando como ganador al oji-azul…. Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, más sus rostros quedaron endemoniadamente cerca.

 _-Tengo que admitir que la primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras un virgen de mierda-_ soltó entre risas el chico. _-Pero veo que me equivoque-_

 _-No lo creo…. Realmente soy un virgen, además de un nini-_ respondía el oji-azul de la misma manera. Tal parecía que la pastilla ya estaba haciendo efecto, ya que, por alguna razón se sentía bastante aliviado. _-Lo que significa que soy alguien patético-_

 _-No pienso lo mismo…. ven, acompáñame-_ tomo la mano del oji-azul, comenzando a arrastrarlo por la cuidad. Llegando a la zona rosa de esta.

 _-¿Por qué me traes a este lugar?, mira que hace poco unos tipos trataron de matarme-_ decía entre risas, sentía su cuerpo y mente más ligeros de lo normal. No podia creer que una simple pastilla tuviera este efecto en él.

 _-Quiero que me acompañes a una pequeña fiesta, en ella habrá más "felicidad" por si lo deseas…. además, podrás olvidar todos tus problemas por una noche, ¿Qué me dices? -_

 _-Pues, ¡que empiece la fiesta! -_ respondió al instante, con la mención de olvidar lo convenció de inmediato. _-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -_

 _-Fudo… Fudo Aoyama, pero puedes decirme como quieras… esta noche seré quien quieras que sea-_ menciono con una gran sonrisa, pasando uno de sus dedos por debajo de su nariz. Dicha acción le recordó bastante a Osomatsu. _-Pero primero haremos algo con tu vestuario…. Puede que sea una zona de lo más vulgar, pero a la hora de las fiestas… siempre tienes que demostrar clase-_ sonrió ante sus palabras, llevándose al segundo a una de las tantas bodegas que tenían bajo su poder. Para poder modificar su vestuario, después de unos minutos el par salió nuevamente en busca de algo de diversión.

Fue así como Aoyama llevo a Karamatsu a una de las tantas fiestas que se realizaban en el lugar…. en ella el segundo, bebió como nunca en su vida, además de consumir más de la famosa " _felicidad"_ como la llamaban. No deseaba admitirlo, pero dicha droga, le hacía sentirse bastante bien. Ya no podia escuchar a la fastidiosa voz en su cabeza.

El par no se separaron en ningún momento, Aoyama le mostro todo lugar al oji-azul, se podría decir que ahora eran los mejores amigos, además de vez en cuando intercambiaban un par de besos y caricias…. Disfrutando durante toda la noche, sin importar nada.

En algún momento de la noche, Fudo sugirió que debían dirigirse hacia su casa, poniendo como excusa que no se sentía de todo bien, fue entonces que Karamatsu, en la poca lucidez que mantenía, decidió acompañarlo, llegando a un complejo de departamentos de mala muerte. Al momento de ingresar, Aoyama pudo sentir como el oji-azul lo abrazaba por detrás… comenzando a repartir besos por toda su nuca. Este de inmediato se giró para comenzar a devorarse mutuamente.

 _-Parece que alguien está un poco ansioso-_ soltó entre dientes, ganándose un gruñido por parte del segundo. Al momento de abrir su boca para poder decir otras palabras, un leve gemido escapo de sus labios…. No se había percatado, pero Karamatsu comenzó a chupar y acariciar sus pezones, provocando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

 _-A-Ahh… espe-espera… mgh-_ sus labios habían sido sellados por el oji-azul, que, sin permiso alguno, comenzó a explorar toda su cavidad bucal, provocando que unos hilos de saliva escaparan de estos.

Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, al momento en que sus rostros quedaron de frente, Karamatsu junto ambas frentes _-¿quieres que me detenga? -_ preguntó de la nada, sorprendiendo un poco a Aoyama. _-Si no lo haces, no creo que sea posible contenerme-_

 _-¿Y quién dijo que fueras gentil? -_ una sonrisa coqueta se posó en sus labios, le encantaba la nueva actitud del chico…. Tal pareciera que la mezcla de alcohol y pastillas le acento muy bien, _-Pero te lo advierto…. Suelo dejar bastantes marcas-_

 _-Como quieras-,_ soltó con una sonrisa, para comenzar a devorar nuevamente sus labios…. Todo indicaban que tendrían una larga noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el mayor de los Matsuno se encontraba nuevamente en la puerta de la casa, como la vez anterior había pasado toda la noche esperando al segundo en la entrada…. Deseaba ser el primero en verlo para poder disculparse sobre la situación vivida en el parque, además de explicarle lo que realmente había pasado con el sexto de ellos.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Una vez que Todomatsu apareció en la sala, de inmediato se echó a llorar a los brazos de Choromatsu, quien confundido intento hacer hablar al menor de ellos. -¡¿Qué te sucede Totty?! - pregunto nervioso._

 _-E-El…. Él- balbuceo el de rosa, el llanto le impedía decir palabra alguna. Fue en ese entonces que Osomatsu había regresado a la sala, después de haber ido en busca del segundo._

 _-¡Todomatsu! - grito, llamando la atención de los presentes, -¿se puede saber porque le dijiste eso a Karamatsu? -_

 _-¡No quiero que él lo sepa! - respondió el oji-rosa de la misma manera, -¡No quiero que Karamatsu-nissan lo sepa! … p-puede lastimarlo- esto último los susurro._

 _-A que te refieres Totty, ¿A quién lastimaría Karamatsu-nissan? - pregunto preocupado el quinto hermano._

 _-P-Puede lastimar a Atsushi- soltó en un sollozo, volviendo a romper en llanto._

 _-¡¿De qué mierdas estás hablando?! … ¡¿Qué te hizo el imbécil de Atsushi?! -, Osomatsu había alzado la voz bastante enojado, de tan solo pensar que el tipo le hizo algo a su hermano, provocaba que una gran ira creciera en su interior. -¡RESPONDE MALDITA SEA! -_

 _-¡Quieres tranquilizarte!, de nada sirve que le grites de esa manera- le regaño el tercero de ellos. Ocasionando que el primero bufara por debajo y se dirigiera a la habitación que compartían todos._

 _Al paso de una hora después, el oji-carmesi se enteró de que el tal Atsushi había engañado a Todomatsu todo este tiempo, al parecer en su cita una tipa se acercó a ellos para encararle al de mirada arrogante que se hiciera cargo del hijo que estos tenían en común._

 _No hizo falta decir que Osomatsu quería salir a partirle la cara al tipo, nadie jugaba con sus hermanos y se salía con la suya… pero este fue detenido por Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu, este último había llegado hace algunos minutos y se puso al corriente de todo…. Fue entonces que el primero decidió salir a buscar al segundo, diciendo que él también tenía derecho a saber la verdad, además de que Totty le debía una disculpa por cómo le había hablado, pero nuevamente fue detenido, alegando que como hermano mayor que era… tenía que quedarse apoyar al menor en su momento. Karamatsu ya vendría como si nada hubiera pasado, al final de cuentas... ya estaba acostumbrado._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Pero a pesar de ello, al ver que todos ya estaban en el tercer sueño. Osomatsu salió en busca del segundo, pero no tuvo éxito… por lo que decidió esperarlo en el hogar. Pero al igual que la noche anterior, Karamatsu no había regresado.

 _-¿Vas a decirme por qué tan preocupado por Kusomatsu? -_ pregunto Ichimatsu, quien se levantó al no ver a ninguno de los mayores.

 _-Deja de llamarlo de esa manera… él tiene nombre-_ respondió enojado, ya se estaba hartando de que Ichimatsu tratara como una mierda al segundo.

 _-¿Vas a sermonearme después de haber sido tú al que se le ocurrió el apodo? …. No tienes derecho alguno-_ contesto de mala manera, provocando que el mayor lo tomara por su camisa de pijama y lo estampara contra la pared bastante fuerte, provocando que un pequeño cuadro que colgaba cayera.

 _-¡Claro que sí, por eso mismo te digo que pares! …. ¡Soy el único que tiene derecho de llamarlo de esa manera!, pero aun así no lo hago-_ respondió de mala manera. Provocando que el cuarto Matsuno lo mirase enojado, por lo que se zafo del agarre y se alejó, pero antes se detuvo en la puerta de la sala.

 _-Sabes, ¿no creo pueda vivir bajo el mismo techo que un incestuoso de mierda? -_ Ichimatsu vio como los ojos del primero se habrían de la impresión de sus palabras, sin esperar a que este le contestara, abandono el lugar… dejando a un confundido Osomatsu en la entrada de la casa.

 _Acaso…. ¿tan evidente soy? ,_ se preguntó mentalmente, tal parecía que de nada le servía seguir fingiendo, por como seguía comportándose de la misma manera… estaba seguro que los demás descubrirían su pequeño secreto.

 _-¡Ahh!, soy un idiota-_ le habló al aire, llevándose ambas manos hacia su cabeza, todo el revoltijo de sentimientos estaba haciendo que actuara de manera imprudente, por lo que decidió ir en busca de Ichimatsu…. Tenía que aclarar primero todo el asunto, además de aclarar las cosas…. Pero ni siquiera él sabía las palabras que diría en ese momento.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Nada que decir realmente... solo agradecer el lean la historia :3**_


	5. Chapter 4

_-Ichimatsu… ¡Oeh Ichimatsu, te estoy hablando maldición! -_ el nombrado ignoraba por completo los llamados de su hermano mayor, no deseaba verlo a la cara…. No después de haberle dicho aquellas palabras tan estúpidas, a su parecer.

 _-Ichimatsu, ¿quieres por favor escucharme? -_ , Osomatsu por fin le había dado alcance al cuarto de ellos, considerando que tuvo que seguirlo por casi toda la casa, _-E-Esas palabras…. ¿Q-Qué querías decir con ellas? -_ trato de hacerse el desatendido, sabia su significado perfectamente… pero deseaba que su hermano le aclarara el asunto. _-¿Qué quieres decir con "incestuoso de mierda"?_

 _-S-Solo ignora lo que acabo de decir… solo lo dije por el me estabas regañando, nada más-_ , intento disculparse, _-Mira…. Sabes que detesto que me anden regañando como si fuese un chiquillo de mierda, por lo que digo palabras sin pensar-_ decía desviando la mirada.

 _-Y-Ya veo…. Igual manera quiero disculparme, creo no reaccioné de la mejor manera-_ decía con sus típicas sonrisas, _-Pero lo que dije va en serio…. ¿acaso no puedes dejar de decirle de "esa" manera a Karamatsu? -_ por la mirada que este tenía, el oji-violeta supuso que lo estaba diciendo en serio… por lo que resignado suspiro.

 _-Está bien…. ¡pero ni creas que lo llamare nissan! -_ decía avergonzado, suficiente tenía con llamarlo Karamatsu.

 _-Por mi está bien-_ Osomatsu sonrió con orgullo, sabía que su querido hermanito tenía todas las ganas de llamar al segundo por el honorifico. Pero viendo que poseía su lado tsundere, además de aparentar cierta actitud… sabía que no podia pedirle muchas cosas.

Fue así como ambos hermanos, decidieron volver acostarse, aún era bastante temprano por lo que todavía les quedaba algunas horas de sueños, más al momento de comenzar a subir por las escaleras…. Osomatsu dio una última mirada hacia la puerta del hogar, esperando al momento en que el segundo surcara por ella… pero dicho momento nunca llego.

* * *

De a poco comenzó abrir sus ojos, por extraño que pareciese no sentía ninguna clase de resaca, cosa extraña ya que ayer por la noche bebió como si el mundo estuviera por acabarse. Ignorando el asunto por completo…. De a poco comenzó a incorporarse en la cama, poso una de sus manos por su cabeza, revolviendo un poco sus oscuros cabellos.

 _-Tengo que admitir que te vez muy bien cuando despiertas-,_ interrumpió una lejana voz, llamando la atención del oji-azul _-¿Por qué la cara larga?, no me digas que te arrepientes de lo de anoche-_ de a poco se fue acercando, tan solo llevaba puesta una gran camisa…. Dejando mucho a la vista.

 _-Para nada-_ respondió con una gran sonrisa, _-Nunca pensé que hacerlo con alguien del mismo sexo fuera…. fuera tan gratificante-,_ por loco que fuera a sonar, la actividad de anoche no le desagrado para nada, es más…. Comenzó a pensar, _¿Qué se sentiría hacerlo con la persona que uno realmente amaba?, ¿Qué se sentiría hacerlo con Osomatsu?_

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 ** _¡Vaya incestuoso que me toco!_**

 _Cállate… tú también eres un incestuoso._

 ** _¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?_**

 _Lo que dijiste… tú eres yo y yo soy tú, por ende, ellos también son tus hermanos. Eso te convierte también en un incestuoso._

 ** _Usando mis palabras en mi contra…. Bien jugado._**

 _Aprendí del mejor._

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

Una sonrisa surco en sus labios, no entendía para nada la actitud que estaba tomando… es más, nunca pensó que tuviera esa clase de personalidad, pero de verdad le estaba gustando. Comenzó a pensar que talvez era hora de tener un cambio en su actitud. Si la que tenía no lo hacía para nada feliz… talvez esta diera mejores resultados, al final de cuentas, estaba acostumbrado aparentar ser alguien que no era.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que el oji-azul no se percató que el castaño se posicionaba encima suyo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, _-¿No me digas que quieres hacerlo a estas horas? -_ pregunto con complicidad, sacándole una sonrisa a su compañero.

 _-¡Ya quisieras! … apenas anoche dejaste de ser un virgen de mierda y ahora te las das de todo un rompe culos-_ rio al mencionar esto último, pero antes de que el segundo pudiera responderle siquiera... este lo callo con un corto como a la vez apasionado beso. Vio como el oji-azul comenzó a corresponder, por lo que, rompiendo el acto, Aoyama tomo la botella de agua cercana y dio un gran sorbo, no sin antes de tomar otra dosis de " _felicidad" …._ Fue así como nuevamente volvió a besar al segundo, dejando que el agua pasara hacia el otro lado. Dejando que ambas lenguas danzaran en ella, desgraciadamente, para su gusto, tuvo que romper el beso viendo la hora que era… _-Aunque creo que has mejorado notoriamente, creo que tienes permitido jactarte de ello…. lástima que deba dejarte-_ su voz sonaba bastante decepcionada, para sorpresa de Karamatsu.

 _-¿Así que los traficantes igualmente deben cumplir con un horario? -_ pregunto sarcásticamente, mientras afianzaba su agarre en la cadera de Fudo.

 _-No realmente…. Pero el idiota de Akumatsu dio aviso que se tomaría algunas vacaciones, y como soy el segundo al mando, por así decirlo… tengo asuntos que atender-_ respondía al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba de las piernas del de azul, para comenzar a vestirse _-Si gustas, puedes esperarme a que regrese o simplemente puedes irte a tu hogar…. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras-_

Karamatsu vio cómo su compañía hacia abandono del departamento, por alguna razón el sentimiento de tranquilidad comenzó a embargarlo por completo. Sabía que Aoyama le paso la pastilla mediante el beso, por lo que ya no escuchaba a la fastidiosa voz que vivía para fastidiarlo…. Sabía que dicha sensación no duraría toda la vida, por lo que decidió volver a recostarse, bien podría descansar el tiempo en que la tal felicidad hacia efecto, por lo que decidido cerro sus ojos…. deseando con todas sus fuerzas, descansar como era debido.

* * *

 ** _Flashback (Cinco años atrás)_**

 _Aun podia recordarlo con claridad…. Aun podia recordar el momento en que comenzó a tratar al segundo de diferente manera. No es que los tratara todos por igual, cada uno tenía su método, cada uno tenía que afrontarlo de manera diferente._

 _Recordó que siempre fue muy sobreprotector con los menores, en especial con Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu… a pesar de que todos eran menores a él, ya sea por minutos o segundos, los últimos eran los más dependientes, sobre todo a su persona._

 _El trato de los del medio era casi parecido, con alguna que otra diferencia…. Osomatsu le encantaba fastidiar al tercero, sacarlo de quicio era su pasatiempo favorito… y aunque no lo pareciera o demostraba, el oji-rojizo trataba al cuarto Matsuno como a los menores, pero solo lo hacía en ocasiones o cuando estos dos se encontraban solos en la casa._

 _Pero con Karamatsu todo era diferente…. Por extraño que pareciese, con el oji-azul era el único en que podia actuar como un hermano menor, para que iba a mentir…. Hubiera preferido ser el segundo o tercero. No le gustaba para nada la idea de ser el mayor, sentía que el papel había sido ante impuesto a su persona. Llegando a preguntarse, ¿Por qué él?, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser el mayor? …. ¿Por qué tenía que ser la cara y el ejemplo a los demás?_

 _-¡Osomatsu-nissan! - un llamado lo saco de sus pensamientos, obligándole a levantarse del cómodo pasto en el que estaba. Pudo divisar a lo lejos como el quinto de ellos venía corriendo tan rápido como siempre hacia su persona…. Una vez que este llego, pudo notar como sus ropas se encontraban completamente manchadas por lodo._

 _-¿Qué ocurrió esta vez Jyushimatsu? - preguntó como si nada, ya era normal ver como el de mirada ámbar terminaba todo embarrado de suciedad, ya sea por estar entrenando hasta tarde o porque simplemente jugaba con la pequeña jauría de perros que visitaba los alrededores de la escuela. Pero fijarse mejor en su hermanito, pudo ver como este se encontraba reteniendo las lágrimas que a gritos pedían salir por sus ojos…. por lo que rápidamente lo tomo de sus hombros para poder encararlo y sacarle toda la información, -¡¿Qué mierda te paso Jyushimatsu?! - pregunto alarmado el mayor._

 _-E-Ellos… ellos…. E-ellos- el de amarillo balbuceaba, cosa que aumento la preocupación del primero, -¡¿ELLOS QUÉ?! - volvió a preguntar, solo que estaba vez alzo su voz. Recién ahora notaba la sangre seca en las manos de su hermanito, por lo que comenzó a alterarse, -¡Jyushimatsu respóndeme! -_

 _-Ellos los mataron…. Mataron a los perros Osomatsu-nissan- fue entonces que en quinto se derrumbó en los brazos de su hermano, dejándolo confundido en el proceso… tuvo que esperar unos minutos, al ver como de la misma dirección venían los demás, a excepción del segundo…. por lo que entendió, tal parecía que unos sujetos habían asesinados a la jauría de perros, aquella con la que el de amarillo solía jugar cada vez que terminaban las clases, todo solo por simple diversión. Fue entonces que Osomatsu decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, si bien no habían lastimado a su hermano directamente… lo habían hecho de manera indirecta. Y lo que más odiaba en el mundo, aparte de estudiar, era el que lastimaran a sus hermanos._

 _Por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió hacia el callejón en donde creía que podría encontrar a esos sujetos, más al momento de llegar…. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al segundo de ellos golpeando a diestra y siniestra a cada uno de los sujetos, el rostro que tenía en esos momentos era completamente desconocido… es más, nunca en su vida pensó que su hermano pudiese actuar de esa manera. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató cuando unos de los tipos se le acercó peligrosamente alzando un fierro entre sus manos, por el rostro que tenía cualquiera diría que estaba ansioso por golpear al sujeto que se parecía mucho a la persona que estaba acabando con todos sus hombres… al momento en querer encertar el golpe, cerro sus ojos por mera costumbre, esperando el tan conocido sonido del fierro golpeando algo duro…. Más este nunca llego._

 _Al momento de abrir sus ojos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver al chico de azul sosteniendo el fierro entre sus brazos, la mirada que este le dedicaba hizo que comenzara a sudar frio…. Nunca pensó que en su vida un simple chiquillo de preparatoria pudiese provocar tale sensaciones en su persona. Por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, decidió escapar del lugar…. dejando a sus hombres, por así decirlo, a su suerte._

 _-K-Karamatsu- menciono el oji-carmesi, su hermano mantenía aun su ceño fruncido, por lo que de a poco comenzó acercarse a su persona. Ya sabía cómo tratar esta clase de situación, pero eso no le quitaba los nervios, cada vez que intentaba calmar al segundo de ellos, -Karamatsu… ya paso, les diste su merecido a esos infelices… de seguro Jyushimatsu estará contento por ello- decía con nerviosismo._

 _-Aun no… esto aún no termina, no sin antes encargarme del maldito líder de estos imbéciles- susurro bastante enojado, provocando que el primero pusiera una mueca de fastidio…. Fue así como Osomatsu se colocó justo delante de Karamatsu, para posterior darle un gran abrazo… intentando que con este último intento calmar al furioso de su hermano._

 _-¡Ya reacciona Kusomatsu! - ni idea de donde saco el apodo -Ya les demostraste que nadie debe hacer llorar a los Matsuno menores, deja que el imbécil se vaya- decía avergonzado, por extraña razón…. Se sentía muy a gusto abrazar al segundo, cosa que no debería de ser posible, -Tranquilízate… por favor-_

 _Ante las palabras del primero, Karamatsu por fin pudo reaccionar… sorprendiéndose un poco en que su único hermano mayor lo estuviera abrazando._

 _A pesar del episodio vivido, Karamatsu no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió… lo último que recordaba, era de que su Little Jyushimass estaba llorando porque alguien hiso desaparecer a sus queridos amigos… y de eso nada más, a excepción del abrazo que Osomatsu le daba, pero aparte de eso, nada más. Cosa extraña, ya que a nadie podia actuar como maniático sin siquiera recordar algo…. pero a pesar de eso, ambos decidieron ignorarlo._

 _Fue así como los mayores comenzaron a actuar algo diferentes, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, estos de inmediato apartaban su vista. Logrando que los demás lo mirasen algo extrañados._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

De a poco comenzó abrir sus ojos, no entendía por qué recordó aquel sucedo… no tenía sentido alguno.

 _-¿No pudiste dormir bien? -_ le pregunto Ichimatsu, quien se encontraba a su lado. Al parecer eran los únicos que seguían en la cama.

 _-Algo así… Soñé con aquella vez que los amigos perrunos de Jyushimatsu fueron asesinados… no entiendo por qué-_ respondió como si nada, tal parecía que la falta de sueño le estaba jugando una mala broma.

 _-Eso fue hace mucho, recuerdo que aquella época… tanto tú como Ku-Karamatsu no se hablaban, es más… creo que se estaban evitando-_ , el oji-violeta coloco una mano en su mentón, tratando de recordar algo más.

 _-¿Verdad? … no lo recuerdo realmente-_ decía desganado _-También fue la época en donde nuestro hermano fue bastante popular con las chicas de nuestra clase, además de las otras-_ esto último lo irrito bastante. Ya recordó por qué siempre evitaba al segundo…. el hecho de que este se hubiera unido al club de drama, lo hizo alguien muy codiciado… por lo que ya no lo dejaba con tanto tiempo para compartir con su persona. _¿Qué mierda? ,_ se recrimino mentalmente, por unos segundos se quedó completamente congelado, no entendía por qué comenzaba a molestarse por tal recuerdo, es más…. Ya no debería de molestarlo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Pero el hecho de que aun siguiera molesto, solo le hacía confirmar su mayor temor, un temor que por años intento ocultar…. Por mucho tiempo se negó a creerlo, pero viendo toda la evidencia, como le decía, el oji-carmesi se dio cuenta que de nada servía seguir evitándolo, si Ichimatsu se dio cuenta primero que él… eso significaba que ya no había vuelta atrás, _De verdad que soy una mierda ,_ pensó algo triste. Por mucho que doliera, no podia permitirse cruzar esa línea… pero necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba dejar salir todo lo que sentía, aunque sea por un mísero segundo…. necesitaba que lo escucharan, quizás que lo reconfortaran igualmente, ¿Quién sabe? Y viendo que el oji-violeta ya sospechaba algo, quizás este podría echarle en cara la clase de persona que era, bien era su especialidad.

 _-I-Ichimatsu… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -_ menciono algo cabizbajo.

 _-¿Qué quieres? -_ pregunto mientras comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa, de seguro los demás ya habían desayunado… lo que los dejaba de los último.

 _-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que…? -_ se detuvo en último momento, no entendía por qué le estaba contando al oji-violeta.

 _-¿Qué cosa? … ¡Habla de una vez, no tengo todo el día! -_ soltó fastidiado, recordó que hoy empezaba a cuidar al revoltoso gato de Tougo, por lo que deseaba llegar temprano. _-¡Osomatsu! -_

 _-¿Qué pensarías si te digo que realmente soy un incestuoso de mierda como dijiste esta madrugada? -,_ decía de una…. Asustándose por el rostro que estaba colocando su hermano, más se le hizo bastante extraño al ver como de una, su expresión se iba relajando. _-¿Por qué no estás gritando? -_

 _-Porque… por increíble que parezca, ya tenía mis sospechas. Solo no sabía de quien podías estar enamorado y viendo tu preocupación por el imbécil de Kuso-Karamatsu… supongo que se trata de él-_

 _-Y… ¿Y eso no te molesta?, ¿no lo encuentras extraño? -_ preguntaba nervioso, nunca espero esa clase de reacción del hermano más frio.

 _-¿Por qué debería de molestarme? -_ por la cara que Ichimatsu tenía, daba a entender que el tema simplemente no le interesaba… cosa que enfureció realmente al primero.

 _-¡¿Quién mierda te entiende ahora?! -_ grito bastante enojado, agarrando al oji-violeta del cuello de su camisa, zarandeándolo y asustándolo en el proceso, _-¡¿Por qué mierda no me gritas?!, ¡¿Qué acaso no es tu especialidad, decirle a uno la mierda de persona que es?! … ¡GRITAME, RECUERDAME LA BASURA EN LA QUE ME HE CONVERTIDO! -_ gritaba más fuerte… pero no podia evitarlo, realmente estaba enojado… ya que este esperaba que le dijeran la mierda de persona que era, que pisotearan todas sus esperanzas y sueños, que le dijeran que su amor nunca podría ser. _-Por favor… solo grítame-_ esto último lo dijo con un hilo de voz, la razón por la que deseaba que alguien más le gritara, era por el simple hecho de que si no lo hacían…. Su mente le jugaría una mala broma, terminaría haciendo cualquier locura con tal de demostrar todo el amor que sentía en estos momentos…. Terminaría por cruzar dicha línea que dividía el amor fraternal del amor pasional.

Ante todo, el griterío, el cuarto se extrañó de no ver que los demás llegaran preguntando qué demonios estaba pasando aquí, pero lo que más le sorprendía… era la lamentable imagen que su hermano mayor le estaba dando. _-¿Por qué debería?, no soy nadie para decirte de quien debes enamorarte-_ decía bastante serio, zafándose del agarre del mayor _-Mira… ni puta idea el por qué te has enamorado del doloroso de la familia, pero no puedes pedir que alguien más llegue y pisotee tus esperanzas. Tienes que enfrentarlas por ti mismo…. aun si con ellas terminas lastimando a los demás, incluso si toda esta mierda termina lastimándote, debes de enfrentarlo solo-_ , no entendía que mierda estaba diciendo… de seguro era el peor consejo del mundo, pero viendo que no se le ocurría nada más, decidió salir de la habitación… pero se detuvo antes de correr la puerta, dedicándole una última mirada al de rojo…. _-Pero si realmente quieres que alguien destroce tus esperanzas… ¿Por qué no te confiesas a Karamatsu?, él es el principal implicado. Si te rechaza la persona que amas, puedes estar tranquilo-,_ dicho esto, Ichimatsu abandono la habitación… dejando a un abatido Osomatsu solo en el futón.

 _-Talvez…. Talvez tengas razón-,_ una sonrisa forzada surco por sus labios, Ichimatsu tenía razón… si el oji-azul lo rechazaba, bien podían hacer que estos sentimientos nunca existieron, seguirían siendo tan solo hermanos, aunque talvez su relación cambiara, para nunca más volver a ser la misma…. Y aunque eso era lo que más le asustaba, tenía que tomar el riesgo.

 _-Solo espero que no termines odiándome-_ soltó bastante decaído.

* * *

Al momento de abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta que ya era bastante tarde…. Recordó que no había regresado a su hogar en casi dos días, aunque sus hermanos no estuvieran preocupados por su persona tenía que volver por un cambio de ropa, además de darse un buen baño. Por lo que, con algo de flojera, comenzó a levantarse para tomar sus ropas del suelo. Por lo que una vez vestido, salió del departamento de Aoyama…. comenzando a caminar en dirección a su casa.

En el camino se encontró con algunos de los amigos del tal Akumatsu, estos simplemente le sonrieron por lo que opto por hacer lo mismo…. más adelante nuevamente se encontró con Totoko y viendo que esta insistía en que le diera su opinión de su nuevo traje, no le quedo de otra que gritarle que lo dejara en paz. Cosa que sorprendió a ambos, por lo que el segundo tan solo huyo del lugar.

Cuando por fin sus piernas se detuvieron, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el centro de la cuidad, a lo lejos pudo divisar a su "querido" hermanito, Totty. Este se encontraba reunido junto con algunas de sus amigas, por lo que supuso que talvez no era buena idea acercársele, más el hecho de que fue el mismo quien le dijo que no se le acercara… una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro, _¿Desde cuándo tengo obedecer las órdenes de Todomatsu? ,_ pensó para sí mismo.

Antes de dar siquiera un paso, una risa bastante conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos…. Intento con la vista poder dar con el responsable de ella, pero no tuvo éxito. Otra vez la risa resonaba en su cabeza, llegó a pensar que por fin se estaba volviendo loco, pero nunca se esperó lo que pasaría a continuación…. A pocos metros más adelante, pudo divisar a Osomatsu, tan sonriente como siempre…. Pero este no se encontraba solo, junto a él estaba el mismo sujeto que lo salvo de esos matones del barrio rosa aquella vez. El mismo quien le había presentado sus amigos… los mismos que estaban logrando que toda su personalidad cambiara. Junto con **_su_** Osomatsu se encontraba el mismísimo Akumatsu, y el hecho de que este fuera el responsable de las risas del de rojo, provocaba que una gran ira comenzara a crecer dentro suyo.

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 ** _Vaya, vaya… ¿pero que tenemos aquí?_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Si no es más que tu querido Osomatsu._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _Se ve bastante feliz con el bastardo de Akumatsu._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Déjame decirte que hacen una bonita pareja._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _¿Por qué no dices nada?, ya te dije que es algo estúpido estar hablando solo._**

 ** _….._**

 ** _Si tan enojado te encuentras, ¿Por qué no vas y reclamas lo que crees que es tuyo?_**

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

No supo en que momento sus pies comenzaron a moverse, tampoco en que momento alzo uno de sus puños para estamparlo contra todo el rostro del oji-rojizo, todo esto ante la atónita mirada del primero, quién ni siquiera pudo comprobar si es que su amigo se encontraba bien, ya que al instante su hermano comenzó arrastrarlo en dirección al hogar.

 _-¡O-Oeh K-Karamatsu! ¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?! -_ intento razonar con el segundo, pero al ver que este lo ignoraba completamente decidió optar por otro camino, _-¡suéltame maldición! -_ grito bastante fuerte en la entrada de su hogar, zafándose del agarre en el proceso, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento habían llegado, pero nada de eso importaba realmente…. Lo que de verdad le interesaba, era saber dónde mierda estuvo su hermano en estos últimos días, ya que ni siquiera se había dado el lujo de llamarlos. _-¡No sé qué mierda te está pasando, pero ahora mismo vas a decirme dónde demonios has estado! -_ ordenó de modo amenazante, sacando su lado sobreprotector, lo que todo buen hermano mayor debería tener ¿cierto?

 _-¡RESPONDEME MALDICIÓN! -_ pregunto ya bastante enojado, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, más… tenía que reconocer que la mirada que mantenía el segundo lo ponía un tanto nervioso, pero aun así no iba a ceder. Aun si tuviera que recurrir a los golpes para sacarla toda la información, lo haría…. no por nada se había preocupado por nada.

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 ** _Mírenlo nada más, ahora se comporta como el hermano mayor que es… ¡Que hipócrita!_**

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

El oji-azul tan solo se dedico a mirar a su único hermano mayor…. Sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual había actuado de manera tan estúpida, _-¿Por qué tan enojado? -_ pregunto con tranquilidad, evadiendo las preguntas del primero… _-Ni que me hubiera desaparecido por unos días-_ decía mientras se adentraba a la sala, por como la casa se encontraba en total silencio supuso que los demás estaban afuera realizando lo mismo de siempre.

 _-¡Maldición si eso es exactamente lo que pasó!, ¿Por qué mierda no llamaste?, ¿no sabes lo preocupado que estaba? -_ pregunto ya fuera de sí, _-¿Qué mierda está pasando contigo? -_

 _-Nada de tu incumbencia…. Ya no es necesario que sigas preocupándote por mí-_ decía de manera seria, _-Mírame… ¡estoy bien! -_ decía alzando sus manos para que Osomatsu pudiese comprobar por sí mismo que nada malo le estaba pasando.

 _-No te creo ninguna mierda-_ se acercó lo suficiente para poder encararlo, tomándolo de sus ropas, estampándolo contra la pared cercana. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo y el simple hecho de que no confiara en su persona, realmente lo lastimaba… _-Déjate de ridiculeces y dime de una puta vez… ¿Qué mierda te está pasando? -_ volvió a preguntar, solo que esta vez más tranquilo.

 _-Si te soy sincero…. Ni yo mismo lo sé-_ menciono con una sonrisa fingida, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del primero, cabe decir que dicha acción preocupo bastante al primero de los Matsuno… No entendía con exactitud qué demonios le estaba pasando al segundo de ellos, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que su hermano estaba sufriendo…. Más la duda era saber, quien era el responsable de su sufrimiento.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni cuenta se dio cuando el oji-azul se separa de él para dirigirse hacia la cocina, por mero capricho lo siguió... al momento de entrar, vio como el segundo se llevaba a la boca una pequeña pastillita, por extraño que pareciese, no le gustaba para lo que estaba pasando.

 _-Karamatsu… ¿Qué fue lo que tomaste? -_ pregunto algo nervioso.

 _-Solo es una simple pastilla para el dolor de cabeza…nada de qué preocuparse Oso-_ menciono con una sonrisa, cosa que alivio un poco al oji-carmesi. _-Iré a descansar por un momento-_ el oji-azul comenzó hacer abandono del lugar, pero fue detenido por el primero. Este solo pudo mirarlo con cierta confusión… _-¿Qué sucede? -_

 _-Eh, yo-_ suspiro para poder tranquilizarse, _-Solo quería decirte que no debes tomarte muy a pecho las palabras de Todomatsu… él solo tuvo una fuerte pelea con el idiota de su novio, por lo que no sabía lo que decía en ese momento-_

Ante las palabras del primero, Karamatsu solo pudo sonreír con nostalgia…. Se podia decir que ya lo sospechaba, pero aun así le dolía ser siempre el que recibiera los malos tratos de los demás, _-No hay de qué preocuparse…. Digamos que estoy acostumbrado-_ decía con una sonrisa forzada, _-Pero me alegra al menos tener un hermano al cual le importo, aunque sea solo un poco-,_ dicho esto…. El segundo abandono el lugar para dirigirse hacia la habitación que compartía con los demás.

Una vez que se quedó a solas, Osomatsu solo pudo llevar sus manos hacia su cabeza… en estos momentos tenía un revoltijo de sentimientos en ella. En cierto sentido estaba feliz por el hecho de que su hermano haya regresado a casa, pero, por otra parte, estaba preocupado por la actitud que este tenía últimamente. Como también estaba dolido… se podría decir que las palabras del oji-azul realmente lo lastimaron, el hecho de que este tan solo lo viera como un simple hermano. Le hacía replantearse la idea de confesarse, solo para que este lo rechazara y lo obligara a olvidar estos estúpidos sentimientos, _De todas las personas… ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú? ,_ se preguntaba a sí mismo. Aun no entendía cómo fue que llego a enamorarse de alguien con su misma cara.

Las voces de los demás lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, de nada le servía preguntándose qué mierda estaba pasando, por lo que opto en ir con los demás…. Aún tenía que obligar al menor de ellos a que se disculpará con Karamatsu, por lo que dándose unas auto-cachetadas… se dirigió a la sala, lugar en donde se encontraba los demás.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Hola... Adiós :3_**


End file.
